Qué pasaría si
by Elie-Heartphilia
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, un Dragon Slayer de fuego en busca de su padre Igneel que esta predestinado a encontrar a su pareja Dragón en algún momento crucial de su vida. ¿Qué pasaría si la encontrara ese día de su búsqueda en Hargeon? ¿Qué pasaría si por mero acto de estupidez le propusiera matrimonio? ¿Qué pasaría si la estafara solo para convertirla en su esposa?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

**Quisiera por comenzar a aclarar que este fic está basado en una historia Nalu que leí hace muchos años solo que no encuentro su nombre exacto ni el autor así que si alguien la lee y encuentran el parecido porfavor dejen un review con el nombre de la historia, en verdad me encantó pero juro que mis esfuerzos por encontrarla no han dado frutos ****, sin más ¡espero les guste!**

Earthland, un planeta del universo lleno de magia y aventuras, era el año X791 en el continente de Fiore, una época llena de maná se asomaba en el horizonte de esa generación en el mundo, los humanos lo sabían, lo vieron venir por lo que decidieron aprovechar ese milagro que algún ser les había regalado, crearon objetos mágicos con ese mana rebosante de la tierra para que la población que no poseía magia pudiesen aprovechar, podían adquirir artículos mágicos por cierta cantidad de jewels para facilitarse las vidas, sin embargo mucha gente lo adquiría con otros objetivos.

Por esa razón se crearon los gremios mágicos los cuales consistían en un conjunto de gente con capacidades especiales para usar magia a través de sus cuerpos, solo el 10% de la población tenían estas habilidades por lo que las misiones por cada gremio eran bien pagadas.

Algunos lo veían como un negocio, otros como caridad, en cambio los pocos, lo veían como una aventura.

Era una mañana tranquila en Hargeon, un tren directo de Magnolia acababa de hacer parada en la estación de la ciudad, todos los pasajeros bajaron en cuanto abrieron las puertas, todos excepto dos.

-Nee Natsu, hemos llegado, levanta ya-

Segundos después un muchacho de alrededor 18 años, extraña cabellera rosada y atuendo estilo árabe salió como pudo a echar un vistazo por fin a su destino, claro no sin antes vomitar todo lo que había consumido antes de salir de su hogar.

-S..si Happy, ya vi- a pesar del asentimiento el chico no parecía tener la fuerza suficiente como para salir de aquel transporte del infierno.

-S..Sácame de aquí…- bien, primero ahí quedo el resto de su desayuno, maldita sea su debilidad a los transportes.

El nombre del muchacho era Natsu Dragneel, y aquel peculiar gato volador era su mejor e inseparable amigo Happy, quien cabe mencionar, que no era un gato normal, oh no, estaba muy lejos de ello, el en realidad era un Exceed, una peculiar raza de gatos mágicos voladores que hablaban, si, literalmente.

-Si nuestra información es correcta, aquí deberíamos encontrar a Salamander-

-Eso espero amigo, ya que según el informante, se ha escuchado bastante acerca de la aparición de un Salamander aquí, seguramente quisieron decir Igneel-

-¡Aye!, después de todo cuando hablan de un dragón de fuego ese seguramente debe ser el –

-Bien, ¡Pongámonos en marcha!-

No muy lejos de ahí una campana de un negocio particular acababa de sonar anunciando la salida de un recién satisfecho cliente.

-Tsk, maldición, solo me descontó 1000 jewels, ¿¡Es que mi atractivo sexual solo vale 1000 jewels?!-

El aparente cliente satisfecho parecía ser una chica rubia de alrededor de 17 años, ojos chocolate y cuerpo envidiable, el coraje de ella parecía ser por un articulo mágico que no pudo conseguir en el precio que ella esperaba, más de pronto, el escándalo de las personas en la plaza la distrajeron momentáneamente de su pequeño berrinche, mismo escándalo que escuchó un joven de cabellera rosada.

-¡Salamander!-

Aquel nombre en particular hizo que ambos muchachos se acercaran con diferentes intenciones, sin saber que las ruedas del destino acababan de comenzar a rodar.

La chica al principio se sintió embelesada por la presencia de aquel famoso y poderoso mago de fuego del que todos hablaban, Salamander estaba parado frente a ella, rodeado de una multitud de mujeres hermosas rogando por un poco de atención, la rubia sintió que iba a unírseles inmediatamente en cualquier momento, momento que jamás llego por la distracción de un imprudente muchacho de bufanda blanca.

-¡Igneel!- fue lo que grito, la chica parpadeo por aquel inesperado grito proveniente del chico quien salió de la nada, noto en ese pequeño instante que algo estaba mal, y ahora gracias a él, sabía perfectamente lo que era.

Tanto el mago de fuego que se hacía llamar "Salamander" como el muchacho cruzaron miradas confundidos, el primero en abrir la boca fue el chico.

-Tú no eres Igneel-

Más al parecer su interrupción no fue bien recibida por la multitud de chicas ya que de inmediato todas atacaron al pobre e inocente pelirosa hasta dejarlo casi irreconocible de tanto moretón.

-Chicas por favor discúlpenlo, ten chico, te regalo mi autógrafo para que recuerdes este momento toda tu vida, en cuanto a ustedes bellezas, las espero a todas esta noche en mi yate privado para celebrar una fiesta, por favor no falten- el famoso mago se elevo en el aire con un extraño fuego de color morado para retirarse del lugar, eso confirmaba su tan famosa magia de fuego.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-

Más la chica ya no miraba fascinada al popular mago, al contrario, lo miraba con repulsión, decidió ignorar el hecho del falso fuego que salía de sus pies, ella conocía a la perfección ese truco, no por nada ella también era una maga, se acercó con una brillante sonrisa al chico recién molido de golpes por una multitud de mujeres enamoradas y le habló para agradecerle.

-Muchas gracias por eso, soy Lucy por cierto-

La voz de una mujer hablándole por detrás le advirtió la presencia de otra persona, giro la cabeza con rapidez por algún motivo que desconocía, bien, ahora que podía ver a la chica frente a él supo la razón.

Frente a el se encontraba una joven rubia de grandes ojos color chocolate y protuberante delantera, era bastante bonita, sus pupilas se dilataron en cuanto ella se acerco a el y pudo notar su aroma, olía a tarta de vainilla y cerezas.

Maldición

-Ese tipo uso un hechizo ilegal, un hechizo de amor, no se que clase de mago sea, pero ese hechizo es de lo más bajo, tu repentina interrupción me libero de él, te lo agradezco-

El pelirosa seguía sin hablar desde que la chica comenzó su explicación por lo que su felino compañero opto por ayudarlo.

-Mi nombre es Happy, y este idiota a mi lado es mi mejor amigo y compañero Natsu Dragneel ¡Encantados!-

-¡El gato habla!-

* * *

Después de una comida de agradecimiento pagada por la chica y una larga explicación del porque la joven rubia estaba en un viaje camino a Magnolia y en particular a un gremio llamado Fairy Tail, el par de amigos decidió seguir su camino en busca del recién descubierto Dragon de fuego y aparente padre adoptivo del muchacho, Igneel.

Happy se encontraba pensativo, jamás había visto comportarse así a Natsu, al principio fue divertido, pero ahora comenzaba a asustarse.

-Nee Natsu, te comportaste muy extraño con esa chica Lucy, ¿Todo está bien?-

El chico no respondió, se encontraba mirando el extraño barco del mago de fuego que había conocido en la mañana, ahora había desembarcado y estaba en medio del océano, aparentemente a punto de viajar.

-¿Recuerdas esa historia que te conté acerca de las parejas de dragones Happy?-

-¿Aye?- respondió el minino, invitándolo a continuar.

-Igneel me contó que por la magia que me transmitió, que por ser un Dragon Slayer eso me pasará a mi también- las palabras de su padre aun hacían eco en su memoria, a pesar de tener solo 5 años todos sus recuerdos sobre el estaban intactos.

"_Algún día tendrás la necesidad de buscar pareja Natsu, es un instinto de nosotros los dragones, la necesidad de supervivencia, pero además de todo eso, es nuestra necesidad de no permanecer solos, nuestra necesidad de encontrar el amor nos hace seres increíblemente perceptibles, impacientes e insensatos, nuestro instinto muchas veces nos controla y eso no siempre es malo, sin embargo, algún día querrás estar con alguien. Más allá del "instinto", nosotros tenemos la fortuna de saber quien será nuestro amor para toda la vida, tenemos la fortuna de no tener que pasar por miles de personas hasta conocer a la persona indicada, nuestro destino es encontrar a nuestra alma gemela, nuestra otra mitad, por eso debes ser cuidadoso mocoso"_

Igneel le había dicho eso, ese día no había prestado mucha atención a aquella plática, por al amor de Dios era solo un niño, a el no le interesaban esas cosas, es más, nunca le había interesado esa conversación en particular en sus 17 años que llevaba de vida. Al menos no hasta ahora.

-Ella olía a tarta de vainilla con cerezas Happy-

El rostro de su compañero se deformo en una mueca extraña de confusión y escepticismo.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!- Fue el gritó que salió del minino en ese momento.

La vista de él muchacho seguía clavada en el barco que cruzaba en el océano.

-Si- fue todo lo que pudo decir el Dragneel.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a volar _"El aroma muchacho, el aroma te guiará a tu pareja de por vida"_.

-Creí que era mentira, o por lo menos que jamás te sucedería a ti Natsu, después de todo, eres… eres tú-

Ahora si puso atención en su amigo al cual le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-No hay duda Happy, es ella, después de todos estos años nadie nunca había olido a mi postre favorito, y ahora..-

Ahora su mejor amigo lo miraba con pena, que difícil seria para él, la persona que jamás pensó que podría llegar a conocer el amor más allá de lo fraternal. Se acercó a el y puso su patita en su pierna derecha, trasmitiéndole empatía.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer Natsu?-

En ese momento ocurrió lo que jamás había visto que ocurriera en su amigo, se sentó frustrado en la orilla de aquel balcón con las piernas al aire y su rostro se encendió, literalmente.

-¡Natsu tu rostro arde!-

-¡No es culpa mía Happy!-

Una idea había cruzado por su mente, su ahora malévola, celosa y posesiva mente de dragón, recordó sutilmente la gran afición y necesidad de la maga celestial por entrar a Fairy Tail, un plan perfectamente trazado se abrió paso por su mente.

-Tengo un plan Happy, pero primero, me gustaría investigar un poco más a ese tal "Salamander", vamos amigo-

* * *

Un barco encallado hacía presencia en medio de la plaza de Hargeon, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Bueno, eso había sido gracias a un gran tsunami que lo había arrastrado, ¿Quién había provocado aquel tsunami? Un peculiar espíritu celestial enfadado.

-¡Pero que rayos está pasando!-

El grito histérico provenía de la protagonista rubia, ahora se encontraba a salvo, no hace ni una hora se hallaba a punto de ser traficada como un vil objeto por el ahora descubierto falso "Salamander", fue una fortuna que nuevamente el chico que había conocido en la mañana de bufanda blanca se descubriera a si mismo como el auténtico Dragon Slayer de fuego "Salamander".

-¡Gracias por eso Luigi!-

-¡Aye!-

-¡Que es Lucy maldición!-

-¡Ahí están! ¡Ellos son los responsables por los ataques de la plaza, atrápenlos!- la guardia real había hecho presencia en ese instante, después de todo un enorme barco destruido junto a media plaza no era cosa de todos los días.

-¡Maldición! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!- y sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelirosa cogió por la muñeca a la joven rubia a su lado y termino arrastrándola junto a el en un intento de escape de lo que seguramente serían largas horas de regaños y amenazas del consejo mágico.

La escucho quejarse, pero no daría vuelta atrás, ya había hecho lo más fácil, raptarla.

-Dijiste que quería unirte a Fairy Tail ¿verdad?, ¡Ven conmigo!- la convenció con una enorme sonrisa, una divertida y alegre sonrisa, una que hace mucho no sentía en realidad por la falta de Igneel, luego pensó con asombró, que esa era la primera vez durante mucho tiempo que se divertía en verdad, todos esos destrozos, peleas y descubrimientos habían hecho que la rubia mostrara una serie de diversas expresiones que encontró fascinantemente divertidas y curiosas, que raro era eso de haber encontrado a su compañera.

Dejó de correr con ella cuando por fin dejo de oler a la armada real, esos tipos podían ser una verdadera patada en el trasero cuando realmente se lo proponían.

-Goao, realmente corres lento Luigi, tendremos que entrenarte-

-Naaatsu, ella también esta gorda-

-¡No estoy gorda gato!-

Minutos de risa se escucharon dentro de aquel frondoso bosque solitario, allí había sido donde habían terminado después de su acalorada persecución, y ahora que estaban los tres solos, Natsu prosiguió a poner en marcha su plan.

-Entonces Luce, ¿Realmente quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?-

-Por milésima vez, es Lucy, y si Natsu, llevo bastante tiempo soñándolo- la sonrisa que le brindó era brillante, y ni que decir de sus ojos, grandes, esperanzados, soñadores. Maldita sea su lado dragón.

-B..b..bueno, pues .. entonces… hay a..a..algo que debes saber- por primera vez en su vida se sintió nervioso, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su rostro fue adquiriendo un tono más rojizo a cada segundo.

La rubia lo dejo hablar mientras se acercaba más a él sin miedo, si bien aquel chico era un mago de Fairy Tail (y no cualquiera si no uno de los más poderoso) podría estar a punto de ponerle algún tipo de prueba, como una misión, algo que la demostrara que era una digna Fairy, por su mente cruzaron muchos tipos de pensamientos, más nunca se imaginó escuchar las palabras que ahora el Dragon Slayer estaba pronunciando.

-Ca..ca… ¡Cásate conmigo!-

Dos bocas se abrieron enormemente hasta prácticamente casi chocar el suelo tras la condición impuesta por el muchacho, el felino por un lado estaba sombrado por la firme y desesperada medida que estaba tomando su mejor amigo para que su pareja predestinada se quedara a su lado sin embargo no pudo no sentir lástima ante la falta de tacto de su padre adoptivo, mientras que a la chica le tomo solo unos cuantos segundos reaccionar ante aquella indecente propuesta mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?!-

Más el Dragneel no tardó en reaccionar

-¡N..No te hagas la idea equivocada! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte a entrar a Fairy Tail!-

Aunque la expresión de la rubia había dado un poco de miedo, el que no saliera huyendo de ahí mismo era buena señal.

-Pe..pe…pero.. ¡Solo tenemos 17 años!, además ¿Cómo se supone que ca..ca..casarnos me ayudará a entrar?-

Ahora se venía lo más complicado.

-Bue..bueno.. es como… alguna especie de flash pass, un mago de Fairy Tail puede incluir en el gremio a su pareja si es que esta fuera un mago o maga y no tuviera gremio, de lo contrario tendrías que pasar por otro tipo de pruebas-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Misiones en solitario, peleas con otro miembro del gremio, además del pago por la cuota por aplicar, son un montón de documentos y trámites bochornosos- apoyo el felino a su amigo.

Su silencio le confirmo que había pescado el anzuelo.

-En..entonces.. en otras palabras.. ¿Casarme contigo sería la forma más rápida para yo poder ingresar a Fairy Tail?-

-S..si-

Lograba escuchar los latidos desembocados de su corazón, ¿O quizá era el de ella?, no lo sabía con seguridad ya que el se encontraba en la misma o peor condición que la chica frente a él, su silencio prolongado lo comenzó a asustar, ¿Y si no aceptaba? O peor aún, ¿Y si escogía la opción de las pruebas? ¿Qué haría entonces? No tenia idea si Mira lo apoyaría en ese aspecto, pero tenía que intentarlo, no era opción separarse, nunca jamás.

-E…esta bie… lo haré-

Creyó haber escuchado mal, así que para confirmarlo volteo a ver a Happy con expresión ausente.

-Aceptó Natsu, ¡Tengo una nueva madre!-

Aquel comentario solo sirvió para encender el rostro de la pareja, claro que la del muchacho por "encender", quiere decir literalmente.

* * *

Pasaron dos días para que pudiesen arreglar los papeles matrimoniales, habían arreglado la ceremonia en un pequeño pueblo antes de llegar a su destino en Magnolia, con el dinero de su última misión, Natsu consiguió un par de sortijas de oro puro con un diminuto rubí incrustado junto a un diamante dorado con el dinero que había conseguido de su última misión, debido a que por algún extraño milagro no destruyo nada la paga fue bastante buena, en cuanto vio el par de sortijas en el escaparate no pudo evitar leer la leyenda que estaba debajo "juntos por siempre de ahora en adelante", no supo porque le llamo tanto la atención pero decidió de inmediato que debía adquirirlos.

-¿Desea que se le grabe una dedicatoria dentro de la sortija?-

El amable vendedor de avanzada edad ahora sostenía en sus manos la caja con ambos anillos, la caja era de cristal por lo cual los brillantes colores que las gemas reflejaban por el sol lo cegaron por un instante.

-¿Puede ser cualquier cosa?-

-En efecto joven, tenemos de igual forma un tipo de leyenda "invisible", esta opción mágica de grabado le da la opción de aparecer solamente cuando usted o su prometida lo deseen, también déjeme comentarle que adquirió un par muy especial, las joyas incrustadas son gemelas entre sí, se llaman la una con la otra por lo que usted y su pareja sentirán su propia presencia sin necesidad de verse físicamente-

-Suena bien, me gustaría grabar la misma leyenda que tiene inscrita en la muestra de la ventana-

-Perfecto joven ¿Lo molesto con sus nombres?-

-Si, Natsu y Lucy Dragneel-

* * *

-Acepto-

-Acepto-

-Bien, ya puedes besar a la novia muchacho-

La ceremonia había sido informal, sin flores, sin vestimenta y sin invitados (a excepción de Happy), habían decidido hacerlo lo más rápido posible para evitar aun más vergüenza, pero claro, había olvidado precisamente ese pequeño detalle.

Trago en seco mientras los nervios se apoderaban de él, su corazón se había disparado y el ver a la chica tan roja como el cabello de Erza, que Mavis le de fuerzas, la cogió por los hombros y sintió como temblaba, bien, ahora se sentía culpable, las chicas como ella se merecían una ceremonia rodeada de flores, adornos, una capilla, un hermoso vestido y gente que los amara, no está simpe y ridícula ceremonia, que egoístamente había planeado.

Pensó entonces que algún día le daría todo eso, a pesar de no conocer al cien por ciento a quien sería su pareja para toda la eternidad, su instinto le decía que Lucy merecía el universo entero y más, había aceptado casarse con un desconocido por algún motivo que aun no comprendía, y simplemente lo hiso por cumplir su sueño, Mavis, tendría que cuidarla mucho, almas así de inocentes y bondadosas no se encontraban todos los días.

Por esa razón, no quiso fastidiar ese momento tan especial para la chica, lo guardaría para el futuro, para cuando lograra cumplir su objetivo de enamorarla, se acercó temblando también y agacho su rostro acercándose cuidadosamente a ella y giró para colocar un suave y delicado beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Lucy abrió los ojos sonrojada y sorprendida, pensó que sería todo, ese día habría entregado todo lo que le quedaba a aquel mago de fuego, su vida, su primer beso, aquel chico frente a ella le había robado muchas cosas desde el momento que lo conoció hace apenas unas tres semanas.

Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba aquel chico mitad dragón, mirándola nervioso, pero con los ojos de color jade brillando de una manera extraña, pensó que en cuanto ingresara a Fairy Tail podrían divorciarse o separarse, tener algún plan para continuar sus vidas como buenos amigos sin compromisos de por medio, al menos eso pensó antes de ver y sentir aquellos cálidos labios, le agradeció aquel gesto con una tímida y resplandeciente sonrisa que desbocó el corazón del muchacho, quizá ese matrimonio no fuera a ser tan malo.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que casado?!-

Tal y como era de esperarse, Natsu sabía lo que sucedería al momento de que presentara a Lucy oficialmente como su esposa ya en Fairy Tail, un enorme y fastidioso mar de preguntas sin fin se vino encima de la actual y más reciente pareja al momento de cruzar las puertas, como siempre la primera en enterarse fue la persona más chismosa y con complejo de cupido dentro del gremio, quien para colmo, era una de las personas más admiradas por su ahora esposa.

-¡Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Bien, adiós a su tímpano.

-Mira, ya lo expliqué, Luigi quería entrar al gremio y yo la ayude utilizando nuestro as bajo la manga, la hice mi esposa para que no tuviese que pasar por las pruebas preliminares ni los fastidiosos documentos-

Aún cuando había sido lo primero que había comentado, ningún miembro dejo de acosarlos durante un buen rato.

-¡Que soy Lucy maldición!- dejó escapar una risa tras la rabieta de su rubia.

-No me lo creo, ¿En verdad esta estufa humana tiene esposa?, ya dinos la verdad, seguramente te capturo y te amenazó para casarte porque el idiota piensa que matrimonio significa pijamada ¿Cierto?-

El Dragneel no se aguantó las ganas de encestar un fuerte golpe en el cráneo al autor de dicho comentario.

-¡Cierra el pico princesa de nieve! ¡Se lo que significa el matrimonio y también sé que cuidare a Luce con mi vida!-

Sus mejillas se encendieron al instante, evadió las miradas y silbidos de todos esos idiotas que lo rodeaban para burlarse de él, estaba a punto de explotar hasta que la voz de Lucy se alzó de entre las demás.

-Bueno, yo acepte casarme con Natsu ya que creo que es un buen chico, no tengo la menor idea del porque tienen estas extrañas reglas y costumbres, pero he leído sobre todos ustedes y desde hace muchos años he tenido la ilusión de ser parte de esto, en verdad os agradezco haberme abierto las puertas a todos-

El comentario de su esposa los dejo a todos en silencio, había algo en ella, una extraña aura de nobleza, bondad y amabilidad combinada con algo más que aún no lograba identificar. _Rara_ fue la única palabra que cruzó por su mente mientras sonreía.

-Digna Fairy, ven conmigo Lucy, te pondré tu marca, elige el lugar y el color mientras te presentas con los demás ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Si Mira-san!-

Y así vio como la albina mayor se llevaba a su pareja con ella mientras otros miembros del gremio se acercaban a ella para hacerle más y más preguntas.

Vio como Loke intentó coquetear vanamente al ser rechazado de inmediato por la chica cuando mostró su anillo de matrimonio _-En tu cara Simba-_ pensó con sorna, a continuación, Cana se acercó con un tarro en la mano, detrás de ella Levy, Jet, Droy, Warren, Elfman y así siguió la lista.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que Lucy era como un imán a las personas, era inevitable acercarse a ella.

-Bien, ahora que está lejos en verdad podemos hablar-

Ni siquiera se molestó en quitar aquella sonrisa socarrona de su rostro ni voltear a ver a la voz de su más grande enemigo.

-No molestes por hoy refrigerador andante, estoy de muy buen humor-

-Pues lamento ponerte los pies en la tierra imbécil pero sabes lo que dirá Erza cuando llegue, ¿No es cierto?-

Un escalofrío le corrió la piel esta vez al escuchar ese nombre. Después de un largo silencio al fin se decidió a hablar, iba a contarle toda la verdad.

-Está bien Gray, es ella, la encontré después de todo este tiempo, la encontré al fin-

Por un momento la mirada del pelinegro frente a el le hiso saber su confusión, en cuanto suspiro para proseguir los ojos negros del muchacho se abrieron asombrados.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Esa chica es tu ….- una pieza gigante de pollo al curry recién ingresada a la fuerza por el Dragneel le impidió continuar su descubrimiento.

-¡Guarda silencio maldita sea!- con una mano seguía empujado por la garganta del pelinegro el alimento, después de lograr no ahogar a su víctima continuo su explicación en voz baja para asegurarse que nadie más los escuchara.

-Si, ella es mi pareja, mi instinto me guio hasta ella hielito, no miento, huele igual a mi postre favorito y desde que puse mi mirada sobre ella por primera vez ya no puedo sacarla de mi mente, Igneel me lo advirtió y siempre creí que era un maldito juego ¡pero no fue así! Las parejas dragón existen, y ella es la mía-

Con lágrimas en los ojos por lo picante del alimento, su mejor amigo-enemigo lo miro con comprensión.

-Entiendo, para ser honestos me alegra que al final no fueses homosexual o tuvieras alguna otra inclinación fetichista, sin embargo, ¿Has considerado siquiera como se siente ella? Se ve que es una chica linda e inocente, ella cree en el amor estúpido no solo es "instintos"-

-Por supuesto que lo sé, y por lo que entiendo ambos funcionan en la misma dirección idiota, el menos eso fue lo que me dijo Igneel-

El mago pelinegro estaba a punto de contestarle, mas una voz chillona le ganó la palabra.

-¡Natsu mira! ¡Ya tengo mi marca de Fairy Tail!-

La alegría de la muchacha fue suficiente para que ambos chicos terminaran su discusión, en ese aspecto Natsu tenía razón, era fácil hablar con Lucy, dejando de lado su obvio atractivo físico, la actitud que ella mostraba parecía bastante amigable, lo único por lo que rogaba a Mavis era que ese idiota de pelo rosado se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos pronto para evitar así un corazón roto.

* * *

-Quiero irme a casa dice-

-Pues vete digo yo –

Lucy había convocado un espíritu celestial de una de sus llaves, era un reloj gigantesco muy gracioso que repetía lo que la persona dentro de el decía, a pesar de que fue grandioso ver por primera vez su magia, el berrinche de la chica estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, no era una misión, no era obligatorio estar allí, pero un amigo de su gremio estaba en problemas.

Macao Convolt era un hombre que rondaba los treinta tantos, un usuario de una peculiar magia de fuego, padre de Romeo, uno de los miembros más antiguos de Fairy Tail, no fue por el hecho de que Natsu se sintió identificado con el chico, fue el simple hecho de que era un miembro de Fairy Tail, y estaba en problemas, el hecho de ver como Lucy lo acompañaba le había puesto contento, eso hasta que descubrió su infantil y berrinchuda faceta.

-Tsk princesa- su esposa había resultado ser también una princesa caprichosa, quien lo diría.

* * *

-¡Lucy!-

No lo había abandonado, se había quedado a su lado, a pesar de que le dijo mil veces que podía regresar, se reusó y peleo a su lado.

Colgaba de un acantilado, no podía apoyarse debido a que tenia cogido entre sus manos al recién descubierto Macao, quien había resultado ser poseído por un Vulcan, una bestia de la montaña, luego de vencerlo Natsu corrió a rescatarlo de una mortal caída para luego verse arrastrado por su propio peso, gracias a su falta de fuerzas por la reciente pelea Happy tuvo que volar a su auxilio, sin embargo la fuerza del minino fue insuficiente, eso hasta que vio como su esposa hacía un enorme esfuerzo por tratar de subirlos al coger a Happy de la cola.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando el extraño ser parecido a una enorme vaca ayudaba a su esposa a jalarlos por completo y ponerlos a salvo dentro de la cueva.

-¡Vaca! ¡Entonces si eras bueno!-

Al parecer aquel ser extraño había resultado ser un espíritu celestial que su esposa había invocado para ayudarlos, ayudó a colocarlos a todos con los pies en la tierra con cuidado de no lastimar más a nadie.

Había resultado ser un día agotador, a pesar de todo el Dragneel estaba contento, había logrado conocer más a su pareja, a su respectiva alma gemela, y para colmo le había gustado lo que había encontrado, ya decía el que Igneel no podría equivocarse jamás.

* * *

-¿Equipo?-

-¡Si! ¡Seremos Happy, tú y yo!-

-No entiendo Natsu, estamos casados, ¿No se supone que ya éramos un equipo?-

La dulzura y confusión en su voz lo tomaron desprevenido.

-Ammm.. pues si… es solo que… quería dejarlo solo un poco más claros-

-Soy una maga de espíritus celestiales Natsu, yo jamás falto a mi palabra- terminó por aclarar la rubia con una sonrisa.

El chico se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo, eso había sido sencillo, pensó que le tomaría un poco más el convencerla, aunque pensándolo mejor, ella tenía razón, el acuerdo de matrimonio viene implícito la formación de su nuevo equipo.

-¡Aye! ¡Ahora podremos ir todos juntos de misión!-

-¿Una misión? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Déjame ver!-

Tan pronto como terminó de leer el pergamino con las instrucciones, unas sombras de terror se reflejaron debajo de los ojos de la muchacha.

-Traidores-

La misión era sencilla, se supone que solo tenían que recuperar un famoso libro del autor original, "DAY BREAK" se titulaba, el ahora poseedor de aquella valiosa pertenencia era un malvado duque con un extraño fetiche por las sirvientas y ahora mismo, estaba buscando una _rubia_.

* * *

-¡Oh por favor Luce! Se nota que lo estas disfrutando- molestó su marido.

Bueno, en parte el uniforme de mucama que había ido a comprar exclusivamente para aquella tarea era lindo, y además el peinado le hacia sentirse hermosa, era divertido al fin y al cabo, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que aun guardaba en su memoria al recordar la entrevista del duque para con ella.

-¡Aaaarggggg! ¡Ese imbécil se las verá conmigo! ¿¡Cómo es posible que me haya dicho fea?! ¡¿Cuál es su maldito criterio?! ¡Lo voy a hacer añicos!-

Al parecer todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, ella no había obtenido el puesto, por lo cual su ahora esposo y amigo felino la habían molestado toda la tarde llamándola inútil, dañando seriamente su ego y autoestima.

Pero les demostraría que se equivocaban, se los haría saber, y aquel ser infernal que oso burlarse de ella y llamarla fea sería a quien peor le iría, obtendría su venganza costase lo que costase.

* * *

Todo había salido bien, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que el matrimonio Dragneel se había realizado, dos maravillosos meses en los que el marido en prospecto seguía insistiendo para poder vivir junto a su esposa como Dios mandaba.

-¡Pero Luceeee!-

Se volvía a escuchar el quejido del pobre muchacho mitad dragón, el último mes la rubia se había puesto a reorganizar su nueva vida, después de todo ahora tenía lo que siempre había soñado, un trabajo, una familia… y un esposo. Quizá las cosas habían resultado demasiado rápidas para su gusto.

-No es no Natsu, aún debo acostumbrarme a Magnolia, necesito mi espacio personal, ¿Entiendes?-

Había conseguido un pequeño departamento donde vivir gracias a Levy y Mira, ambas le hicieron el favor de hablar con la casera sobre su inusual situación, comentando claro el hecho de que era una mujer casada que no vivía con su esposo por ciertos "problemas", a pesar de eso la visitaba a diario e incluso había noches en las que se quedaba a dormir con ella, algo que a la casera no pareció importarle mucho.

Si algo había aprendido de Natsu rápidamente casi al instante de conocerlo era su método de convencimiento para con ella, lo había hecho anteriormente, incluso lo uso para convencerla de invocar a Plue solo para que pudiese jugar con él, sus ojos jade se agrandaron mirándola fijamente, agacho su cabeza y realizando un tierno puchero, por Mavis, tenía una mirada de cachorro perdido.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso!-

-¿Hacer que cosa?- enserio ya no sabia si creerle, ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Su infantil e inocente actitud a veces le hacían dudar que aquel chico parado frente a ella con cara de borrego a medio morir le había convencido de casarse con él.

Irónico.

-¡Argh! Esta bien, esta noche puedes quedarte conmigo, ¡Pero mañana temprano me ayudaran Happy y tú con la limpieza! Estoy harta de tener que estar recogiendo su desastre que siempre realizan la noche anterior-

-¡Aye sir!-

-¡Tú también ayudaras a limpiar Happy!-

* * *

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Erza Scarlett, es un placer conocer un miembro nuevo de Fairy Tail-

-¡El placer es mío! ¡He escuchado mucho de ti! ¡Yo soy Lucy Dragneel es todo un placer!-

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió en todo el gremio, ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, como si de una sentencia de muerte se hubiera tratado, el gremio entero rezó por la pobre alma en pena.

-¿Dijiste Dragneel?- sin embargo la dulce e inocente muchacha parecía no estar consciente del aura que irradiaba la gran reina de las hadas.

-¡Si! ¡Soy esposa de Natsu!-

Listo, su sentencia había sido firmada, hoy iba a ser su último día, bueno, al menos había podido lograr ver a Lucy declarar por fin con una enorme sonrisa su nuevo apellido y su reciente estado de casada, había sido bueno, una agradable y cálida sensación se instaló en su pecho ante eso, porque si, quizá moriría joven, pero al menos no moriría infeliz.

* * *

La última misión había salido bien, perfecta de hecho, había nacido el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, por el amor de Mavis, habían vencido a Lullaby y tenido su primer y más cercano encuentro con la leyenda del mago oscuro Zeref, inconscientemente Lucy comenzó a unir la información crucial que esa misión había logrado recolectar, porque si, en efecto ella era la cerebrito del grupo, la única con cerebro en realidad.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-

-¿Humm?, oh lo siento Natsu, ahora apago la luz, vuelve a dormir-

Después de muchos meses de ruegos, lloriqueos e insistencia (y una noche de experimento), Natsu al fin logró que Lucy aceptara mudarse con él, unas semana después de colarse en la única cama de la casa a escondidas de su esposa y que ella se cansara de patearlo apenas abría los ojos, al fin logró que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia, y para que mentir, Lucy amaba el calor, y daba la casualidad que su ahora esposo era una estufa viviente, eso junto a su conciencia que la fastidiaba día tras día de que ahora era una mujer casada y debía vivir como tal, hicieron que se terminara acostumbrando a dormir con su marido al fin.

-Todas las noches escribes algo ya sea en esa libreta o algún pedazo de papel, se que tu sueño algún día es ser una gran escritora pero ¿Por qué todas las noches en especifico?-

La curiosidad e interés que su esposo le mostró en ese instante por sus cosas le causo mucha ternura y la inundo de felicidad por dentro, en serio que Natsu la llegaba a sorprender a veces.

Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios antes de contestar libre y con honestidad, podía confiar en el de cualquier forma.

-A veces escribo los sucesos que me inspiran día con día para continuar mi novela y salir de ese estanque de ideas en el que me atoro de vez en cuando Natsu, escribo sobre nuestras aventuras, y otras veces…. Le escribo a mi madre-

Los ojos jade del muchacho se abrieron completamente ante eso.

-¿Tu madre?, pero creí que habías dicho…-

-Lo sé, esta muerta Natsu, es solo que me siento más tranquila cuando escribo contándole mi día a día, es como si mis cartas me conectaran con ella sabes, es algo tonto pero…-

Los movimientos del pelirrosa la desconcentraron, ya no se encontraba boca abajo abrazando la almohada como hace unos segundos, se acomodo a un lado de ella con la cobija aun enredada entre sus piernas, veloz como siempre, le arrebato aquella libreta y abrió una nueva hoja, arrebatando de igual forma la pluma entre sus manos.

Estaba por reclamarle sus pertenencias en cuanto observó que el comenzó a garabatear en una de sus hojas en blanco.

-Querida mamá de Luce, en primer lugar quisiera pedirle permiso para llamarla "suegra" o "mamá" como usted prefiera, a mi me gusta más "mamá" por lo que me quedare con ese mote, hace casi 8 meses que tome la mano de su hija, es la primera vez que le escribo por eso la pondré al corriente, aunque supongo que Luce lo ha hecho ya seria bueno que escuchara -o leyera más bien- mi versión-

La rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la acción que aquel chico mitad dragón estaba haciendo, ¿En verdad estaba escribiendo a su madre? ¿Estaba compartiendo aquel recuerdo y transformándolo en un presente? ¿Pero quien se creía? Oh claro, era su esposo.

-Su hija es realmente fuerte, esta misión volvió a demostrarlo, ¡Sin ella jamás hubiésemos salido de aquel torbellino de aire!, es increíble y debería estar orgullosa de ella, yo lo estoy, acaba de conseguir otra llave dorada, aunque a veces es un poco salvaje, vanidosa, torpe y testaruda, es una valiosa miembro de Fairy Tail-

En ese punto las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar los ojos cafés de la rubia sin derramarse.

-Me despido por el momento, prometo escribirle más seguido madre, incluyendo las quejas que tenga de su hija- las risas acompañaron aquel comentario.

\- Se despide su nuevo yerno o hijo como guste llamarme, Natsu Dragneel, esposo de Lucy Dragneel-

Arrancó con cuidado aquel pedazo de papel y lo doblo en dos para finalmente garabatear su firma sobre el, a continuación, se lo entregó a Lucy con una gigantesca sonrisa.

-¡Espero agradarle con esto a tu madre!-

Las lágrimas ahora ya rodaban por sus mejillas sin control, nunca nadie había hecho nada tan dulce por ella como lo que acababa de presenciar, ese chico frente a ella poco a poco se estaba abriendo paso dentro de su corazón, no pudo evitar coger con sus manos temblorosas aquella hermosa carta y la abrazó contra su pecho con cariño mientras miraba enternecida a su marido.

-Gracias…. Muchas gracias Natsu, estoy segura de que le encantarás-

Y estaba segura de ello, Natsu Dragneel no solo había sido el chico más fuerte, infantil y desastroso que había conocido en toda su vida, si no que también el más noble, sincero y fiel que jamás se daría por vencido, no pudo haber podido escoger mejor marido nunca.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que en verdad haya aceptado casarme contigo Natsu Dragneel!-

-¡Pero Luceeeeeee!-

-¡Qué no! ¡Es suicidio!-

-Vamos Lushy, parte de la recompensa es una llave dorada-

-¿Qué dijiste gato?-

La rubia no podía creerlo, arrebato rápidamente el papel que Happy tenía entre las patas y comenzó a leer con detenimiento los detalles de aquella misión que el idiota de su esposo había escogido, pues claro, después de todo no todos los días un imbécil decide tomar una estúpida misión clase S para restregar en la cara de alguien su gran nivel de estupidez, y es que obviamente esas misiones solo eran para miembros de esa clase por una razón, y esa era que solo esos magos calificados eran lo suficientemente fuertes para lograr cumplir con aquel cometido, por lo tanto un equipo pequeño de magos que apenas eran capaces de respirar sin temblar de miedo por cierto demonio de pelo rojizo serían capaces de cumplir aquel recado.

Sin embargo…

-¡Vamos por esa llave dorada!-

* * *

No esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma, primero Gray se colaba en aquella misión suicida solo para intentar entrar en razón al equipo de Natsu (fracasando impresionantemente), luego Erza llega para patear sus traseros de vuelta al gremio, luego resulta que al final un grupo de magos intentaban resucitar a Deliora, un demonio del libro de Zeref, parecido al que anteriormente habían derrotado, por lo que el sentido de deber de la maga clase S la obligo a obligarlos a quedarse hasta resolver aquella extraña misión de destruir la luna.

Luego todo era pelea, explosiones, fantasmas del pasado, revelaciones de Gray a su equipo y finalmente, un Natsu enfurecido por el sacrificio que Gray había estado cerca de realizar.

Ese día Lucy Dragneel aprendió muchas cosas, la primera, Gray resultaba que no era tan frío y denso como se presumía que era, la segunda, Erza gritaba bastante lindo, y la última pero no menos importante, su esposo en realidad podía llegar a transformarse cuando de amenazar la vida de sus amigos se tratase.

Jamás dudo ni por un solo segundo que aquel chico de extraña cabellera rosada que conoció hace ya algún tiempo fuese alguien tan honesto y leal, sin embargo, ese día logró ver algo que hace mucho tiempo no veía en los ojos de alguien.

Desesperación, ese sentimiento que desde que conoció al muchacho jamás creyó que el fuese una persona capaz de sentirlo, porque había que ser realistas, Natsu era increíblemente fuerte y optimista, era un hombre de valores que creía en la justicia, una persona así jamás se esperaría que cayera en las garras de la desesperación.

Y ahí mismo lo vio caer, tan rápido como si de un meteorito se tratase, Natsu Dragneel había sido víctima de la frustración de ver a un amigo a punto de morir, si no fuera porque había sido capaz de entrar en razón a Gray a base de golpes ahora mismo el mago de hielo no estaría ahí con ellos, y todo por nada, ya que al final resulto que la ex maestra del Fullbuster si había sido capaz de derrotar al demonio de la infancia del chico.

Ese día regresaron a Fairy Tail triunfantes, con mayor conocimiento sobre si mismos y su propio nuevo equipo, descubriendo el pasado de algunos, descubriendo heridas, destapando secretos…. cuanta suerte ¿O no?

* * *

Cuando decidió unirse a Fairy Tail jamás pensó que tuviese que pasar por todo lo que había pasado hasta ese día para lograr ser feliz, pensó que una vez enterrado su pasado jamás tendría que volver a saber del el, que podría reiniciar su vida desde cero, que podría ser feliz, y la oferta que Natsu le ofreció fue más allá de lo que hubiese esperado, no solo le ofreció un nuevo hogar, sin saberlo le ofreció un nuevo apellido, una casa, sustento y lo más importante de todo, una nueva familia.

Conocerlo fue lo más afortunado que le había podido pasar desde que dejo su anterior hogar para comenzar de nuevo, una nueva Lucy nació ese día soleado en el puerto, pero debió de haber sabido que el pasado siempre lo arrastrara vaya a donde vaya, persiguiéndola fielmente como su sombra, esperando que un poco de luz se muestre para hacerse presente.

-Levy-chan, ¿Por qué tu? ¿Quién hiso esto?-

_Flashback_

El día que habían regresado de su misión en la Isla Galuna el equipo de Natsu se encontró con su gremio destruido, el edificio estaba destrozado, apenas y sobrevivían unos pocos cimientos, por fortuna el sótano había permanecido intacto, por lo que el gremio decidió reunirse allí a discutir el asunto.

Resultó que un gremio llamado Phantom Lord había atacado a Fairy Tail por pura diversión, al parecer era un gremio oficial según habían comentado sus compañeros, sin embargo, tenían una riña con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo por razones involucradas a su posición como gremio más fuerte en Magnolia. El maestro le restó importancia obligándolos a ir a la mañana siguiente a ayudar a la reconstrucción y olvidaran el asunto, no supo porque, pero esa noche tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, uno que le calo hasta los huesos y le provocó pesadillas logrando despertar a Natsu en el proceso.

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué sucedió estás bien?!-

Se encontraba sudando y respirando entrecortadamente, adecuo su vista a la oscuridad y de inmediato localizó a Natsu a su lado mirándola preocupado.

-Natsu-

-¡Lushyyyy! ¿Qué pasó chicos?- ahora Happy también estaba despierto, se sintió culpable por molestar el sueño de sus amigos pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algo no estaba bien, aún seguía temblando.

-Yo… no lo sé… tuve una pesadilla pero….-

Una pequeña llama se encendió en la habitación, era el dedo de Natsu.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- la mano del muchacho se atrevió a tocarla en su hombro para reconfortarla, el había aprendido a medir su propio espacio para con ella, Lucy lo notaba, incluso cuando la espiaba algunas veces de forma infantil en el baño cuando se duchaba o se cambiaba, ella sabía que el no era así, sus pensamientos inocentes e infantiles no le permitían ser así, pero que ingenua.

La cálida luz de la llama la hipnotizó y tranquilizó no entendía cómo, pero lo hizo.

-Necesito aire, saldré a caminar- a pesar de que era de madrugada y la cálida y reconfortante llama de Natsu los iluminaba, ese sentimiento se había instalado en su pecho y no salía de ahí, algo estaba mal.

Natsu y Happy la acompañaron sin pensarlo dos veces a la plaza de Magnolia, no sabían porque la rubia quería ir a caminar tan lejos, pero la siguieron sin vacilar, si eso la hacía sentir mejor, ambos lo harían sin rechistar.

_Fin del flaskback_

Así fue como los encontraron, la pequeña Levy, el veloz Jet y el glotón de Droy, los tres crucificados en el árbol principal de Magnolia, todos con marcas de una reciente pelea perdida, moretones, rasguños y heridas sangrantes bañaban sus cuerpos seguidos de la luz del amanecer, un símbolo marcado resaltaba en el cuerpo del trio crucificado, el símbolo de Phantom Lord.

Chilló desesperada mientras observaba como la ira se apoderaba de su marido y saltaba a intentar liberar al equipo Shadow Gear, sin embargo, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes, gritó desesperado arrancándose las uñas en el proceso de arrancar esas malditas piezas de metal del árbol donde estaban profundamente enterradas mientras Happy se apresuraba a buscar ayuda de los de su gremio.

Una maldita pesadilla.

* * *

Se sentía un inútil, primero atacaban a su gremio, luego atacaban a sus amigos, y ahora se habían atrevido a capturar a Lucy y apartarla de su lado.

Les habían declarado la guerra claro estaba, pero ¿Secuestrar a Lucy? ¿Para qué propósito? ¿Qué ganaban con ello? Cenizas era lo que buscaban volverse.

Su argolla de matrimonio brillo con fuerza, Natsu sabía a la perfección lo que aquello significaba, y estaba seguro que a la de Lucy le sucedía lo mismo, aun estando lejos jamás podrían estar separados.

Le había dicho que se quedara protegiendo al equipo Shadow Gear, que ellos la necesitaban por que era fuerte, pero la realidad era que no la quería en el campo de batalla, de por si ya se encontraba cabreado por los previos ataques a su gremio, el descubrir por el imbécil de Gajeel que habían capturado a su esposa le había hecho volverse loco.

Estuvo a punto de activar su Dragon Force, si no fuera por la retirada que tuvieron que hacer para atender a sus heridos el juraría que podría haber quemado ese maldito lugar hasta los cimientos.

Se habían atrevido a apartarla de su lado, y el no había podido hacer nada al respecto, estuvo tan concentrado en hacer pagar a esos imbéciles el ataque a su gremio que olvidó por un momento su trabajo más importante, protegerla, y jamás se perdonaría por ello, por eso lo único que podía hacer por el momento era tratar de mantener la calma y no intentar rostizar al primer idiota que había logrado capturar para que le dijera el paradero de su esposa.

Malditos sean.

* * *

El corazón de la rubia se detuvo al escuchar aquella palabra tabú.

-Heartphilia-

Observaba como los labios del maestro idiota de ese sucio gremio hablaba mientras ella se encontraba atada. Muy en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que no podría huir toda su vida de aquel infierno, sabía que la maldición Heartphilia la seguiría a donde fuera que tratase de escapar, sim embargo prefirió vivir una fantasia, una hermosa fantasía donde era libre tenía una hermosa y nueva familia donde ella era querida por ser quien era y no por lo que aparentaba ser como en la mansión Heartphilia, el lugar de donde escapo.

-La única heredera de la fortuna Heartphilia, tu padre Jude ha ofrecido una buena cantidad de dinero por ti-

Lo imaginó, en realidad no había pensado en otra opción, esa era la única que se le ocurría en ese instante, entonces eso solo podía significar que el ataque a Fairy Tail en realidad había sido culpa suya.

Tenía que salir de allí a como de lugar.

-Tengo que ir al baño- una excusa estúpida pero eficaz. En cuanto el imbécil de José se dio la vuelta como todo un "caballero" encesto una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el lugar donde no le da el sol.

Su esposo estaría orgulloso.

Sin embargo al llegar a la única puerta que había logrado visualizar dentro de aquella prisión se dio cuenta de que no tenía salida, al parecer la habían secuestrado en un lugar lejano al centro de Magnolia, ni siquiera lograba la catedral, eso sumando los cien pisos de altura aproximados, hacían de su intento de escape un triste fracaso.

-Pobre princesita, no sabe que hacer, pero no te preocupes, pronto estarás con papi, en cuanto lo dejemos sin una sola pizca de dinero el podrá ver tu hermoso rostro de nuevo-

Apretó los dientes frustrada viendo como José hacia el intento de levantarse, al menos tenía la satisfacción de haber dejado en el suelo a ese imbécil.

Decidió hacer lo único que pasó por su mente en el momento en que escucho una voz lejana, no sabía si llegaría a tiempo, pero seguramente una caída de esa altura seria una forma mucho más fácil de terminar aquel asunto, prefería mil veces saltar a continuar esperando a que Phantom Lord acabara con ella.

Y así lo hizo, se lanzó al vacío sin detenerse a pensarlo, su voz le había dado fuerzas, además, adoro la cara del maestro de Phantom cuando trastabillo en la orilla de aquella torre.

-¡Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-

Estaba segura de haberlo escuchado, lo sintió en su argolla de matrimonio, esta irradiaba un extraño pero reconfortante calor cuando el brillo que había comenzado a soltar desde que la secuestraron se intensifico.

-¡Luuuuuucyyyyyyyyyyy!-

Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió algo debajo de ella, particularmente una respiración a la altura de su pecho.

-Sabia que estabas cerca-

Su esposo la veía con reproche mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y terminaba de desatar sus brazos en silencio, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al volver a ver al pelirrosa, tuvo miedo, demasiado, por unos instantes pensó que jamás volvería a verlo.

Más el brillo en su sortija jamás le dejo de dar esperanzas, ni siquiera en cuanto José revelo la verdadera intención del porque estaban atacando a Fairy Tail, recordarlo de pronto la deprimió, no quería dejar Fairy Tail, no quería separarse de Natsu.

Las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro mientras Natsu y Happy discutían sobre cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento que harían aprovechando el rescate hasta allá.

-Natsu…. No quiero irme… no quiero dejarlos… no quiero dejarte…. Yo amo a Fairy Tail- dijo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

El corazón de Natsu dio un vuelco, ¿Irse? Pero si habían prometido estar juntos por siempre.

-Luce, ve tu anillo-

La rubia sorbio las lágrimas hipando mientras le hacía caso, observó maravillada como el brillo de su sortija se apagaba para que pudiese apreciar una frase grabada -_Juntos por siempre-_

¿Cómo no había visto antes esa inscripción?

Los brazos del Dragon Slayer la ayudaron a colocarse sobre su espalda para poder cargarla mientras ella recuperaba un poco de fuerzas.

-La inscripción en el anillo es cierta, ahora eres parte de Fairy Tail, eres mi mejor amiga y mi esposa Luce, jamás te dejaré, jamás-

* * *

Lo mataría, definitivamente lo mataría, era uno de los suyos, se supone que él especialmente debería de saber lo que significaba la pareja de por vida para los Dragon Slayers, él sabía lo que ella significaba para él, y aun así se había atrevido a hacerle daño.

-_Tu_\- la sed de sangre se sentía en el ambiente, sintió como Happy temblaba y los secuaces de Gajeel Redfox, el Dragon Slayer de acero de Phantom Lord huían tropezando del miedo.

-Cobardes, casi se mean en los pantalones, bien hecho Salamander-

Natsu no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, el olor de la sangre de Lucy lo estaba volviendo loco, apenas la había recuperado hace tan solo unas cuantas horas y ahora mismo resultaba que ese bastardo come metal había logrado encontrarla de alguna forma del escondite donde la había dejado a cargo de Loke, ya se encargaría el después de ese inútil león, pero por el momento ese punk de cabello largo y negro se las vería con él.

-Pagaras por esto Gajeel, una cosa es buscar querer pelear conmigo, pero ¿_esto?, _sabes bien lo que ella significa para mí- no controlaba sus llamas, su cuerpo estaba quieto, pero su instinto quería asesinarlo en ese mismo instante.

-Natshu, Luce está muy mal, no despierta- los lloriqueos de Happy por su esposa solo hacían que apretara más los dientes tratando de contener la furia.

La risa maniática del otro Dragon Slayer lo terminó por sacar de sus casillas, no lo pensó dos veces y se movió rápidamente para encestar un codazo en rostro del come metal para callarle de una maldita vez aquella risa sarcástica.

El Redfox escupió sangre.

-Gee hee, ¿Solo esto es lo que obtengo por jugar un poco con tu mujer?, siempre creí que un dragón poseído por la rabia sería interesante de combatir, debí haber jugado con ella un poco más-

Las pupilas del Dragneel se dilataron, el ambiente se volvió más pesado y la temperatura dentro de aquella habitación subió, el Dragon Slayer de metal no sabía lo que estaba provocando.

-Lo admito, tu chica es fuerte, se abstenía de gritar lo más que podía, ah pero como mencionaba tu nombre, Natsu esto, Natsu aquello, Natsu te quemara vivo, ¡Ja! Pero que tierna e inocente es tu chica, no fue hasta que escuché como una de sus costillas se rompía que….-

Un fuerte puñetazo le interrumpió aquellas sádicas palabras, Natsu no aguanto un segundo más, su piel se endureció, sus pupilas se contrajeron en una línea delgada, sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus músculos se tensaron, todo pensamiento coherente se había ido directo al caño, no pensaba en nada más que hacer sangrar al tipo que tenía frente a él, su mente no procesaba otra cosa más que en hacerlo pagar.

-Y ahí esta por fin, el Dragon Force, hasta que esta pelea se vuelve interesante-

-¡Lushy! ¡Lushy! ¡Despierta porfavor Lushyyyyyy!-

La voz chillona de Happy la estaba mareando más, mierda, ese maldito de Gajeel sí que había terminado por romperle algunos huesos, pero espera un segundo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Happy allí?

-¿Happy?- apenas y podía enfocar un poco la mirada, un peluda sombra azulada se movía frente a ella desesperado, parecía gritar algo, podía ver sus bigotes bailar por el esfuerzo de lograr que ella escuchase lo que el minino gritaba desesperadamente.

-¡Natsu esta en problemas!-

Esas simples palabras la levantaron como resorte del suelo, una ola de dolor la atravesó al instante en el abdomen y la espalda, por Mavis, juraba que tenía algo roto enserio, pero eso no era lo importante en ese instante, se levantó soportando el intenso dolor que la embargaba.

Lo busco con la mirada luego de toser un poco de sangre, Happy estaba volando a su lado con la mirada preocupada en todo su cuerpo, un estruendo se escuchó de pronto, fue cuando lo vio, era Natsu saliendo de los escombros respirando con dificultad mientras Gajeel se alzaba casi triunfante de una nube de polvo, riéndose con sorna de su enemigo frente a el.

-¿En serio eso es todo? ¿Esto es todo lo que el famoso Salamander de Fairy Tail puede dar? ¿Incluso si casi literalmente asesino a su pareja dragón? Que decepcionante-

La patada le saco el aire por completo a su marido, eso no era justo, no era una pelea digna de él, hace tan solo una horas había corrido kilómetros de ida y de regreso solo por rescatarla, lucho contra el ejército de Phantom Lord, derrotó a un element four y ahora luchaba por segunda vez con ese bastardo de Redfox, esa no era una pelea justa, Natsu estaba cansado, el no había tenido un solo respiro en todo el maldito día mientras Gajeel por lo contrario se encontraba fresco como una lechuga, eso no era justo joder.

-¡Natsu!- las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos en cuanto el pie con púas de Gajeel se clavaban dolorosamente en el torso del hijo de Igneel mientras el respondía con un alarido.

-¿¡Lucy que hacemos?!- Happy estaba igual de desesperado que ella, tenían que hacer algo, lo que fuera, ¿Cómo era que los Dragon Slayers recuperaban sus fuerzas? ¡Pero claro!

-¡Fuego! ¡Debemos encontrar fuego Happy!-

-¡Pero aquí no hay forma de hacerlo! Ni siquiera estamos cerca de algún tipo de combustible-

Ni siquiera le prestó atención a aquello, inmediatamente invoco a la única llave que tenia consigo después de que la raptasen, rezó a todas las deidades porque pudiesen lograr salvar a su esposo.

-¡Ábrete puerta del arquero! ¡Saggitarius!-

Un resplandor cegó por un momento a la maga y al Exceed, en cuanto se apagó, un hombre con traje de caballo se hizo presente.

-¡Moshi moshi!-

Sin tiempo que perder la rubia decidió actuar lo más rápido posible, cada segundo contaba.

-¡Enserio lamento esto pero es una emergencia! ¡Haremos el contrato después, por el momento necesito que hagas un poco de fuego para mí! ¡Necesito fuego!-

La demanda de su nueva propietaria confundió un poco al espíritu celestial, sin embargo contesto con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Lo lamento, no soy un espíritu capaz de invocar fuego, soy el arquero-

La desesperación se apodero de ella, ni siquiera podía ser capaz de ayudar a su esposo de esa forma, un triste trabajo, una triste idea, una triste esperanza, todo para nada, busco rápidamente con la mirada al pelirrosado, lo encontró tratando de retener y esquivar ya sin fuerzas los ataques sangrientos de Gajeel, como la invadía la culpa, el sentimiento de impotencia, ¡Mavis! Si tan solo fuese de utilidad.

Otro golpe seco en su mentón le termino por colmar la paciencia, no tenia armas, ni siquiera tenía a sus espíritus para pelear a su lado más que a Saggitarius, a pesar de tener todo en su contra, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que le arrebataran lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Corrió con desesperación para interceptar el golpe del dragón de hierro que iba en dirección a la nuca del Dragneel, debido a la distancia y su corta estatura comparada con la de aquel par, el golpe terminó en la cabeza de la rubia haciendo que sangrara y viera estrellas antes de caer al suelo con la vista borrosa, incluso para protegerlo había terminado siendo inútil, no pudo hacer nada al final pensó mientras su conciencia se desvanecía lentamente en la oscuridad.

-Ups, pero que estúpida-

_Pumm pumm_

Latidos.

_Pumm pumm…_

Sangre fresca.

_Pumm pumm... pumm pumm …._

Sangre de Lucy.

_Pumm pumm pumm pumm pumm pumm pumm pumm pumm….._

Y estalló, rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho, le dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho, se olvido de sus heridas, se olvido de su control, se olvido incluso de su humanidad, y dejo que lo que estaba dentro, muy dentro de él lo consumiera, no le importó otra cosa más que en convertir en cenizas al que se había atrevido a dañar a su más preciado tesoro.

La tierra temblaba debajo de él, ni siquiera notó como Gajeel retrocedió con un poco de miedo reflejado en sus ojos mientras Happy y Saggitarius retrocedían para protegerse del intenso calor que las llamas de Natsu desprendían.

El espíritu celestial no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero su nueva ama se encontraba inconsciente y sangrando en el suelo, el no ayudarla dañaría seriamente su orgullo como un espíritu del zodiaco, así que acató la última orden que su nueva dueña le había dado antes de proteger con su propio cuerpo a aquel muchacho que asemejaba un volcán viviente.

-Quizá no pueda aparecer fuego de la nada, pero si puedo crearlo, ama Lucy esto es por usted- antes de que desapareciera por la falta de magia de la maga, el espíritu celestial lanzó a un par de máquinas eléctricas tres flechas que provocaron un circuito y luego un incendio, fuego que fue absorbido inmediatamente por el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-¡Natsu!- el grito desesperado de Happy alcanzó su inconsciente, en ese instante aquel fuego furibundo y descontrolado se concentró dentro de él.

-Gracias Luce-

No supo cómo sucedió, no supo dónde o cuantas veces lo golpeo, no supo tampoco cuántas heridas tenía hasta que comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo ardía de sufrimiento, esas palabras habías sido las últimas que alcanzó a escuchar el Dragon Slayer de hierro antes de caer duramente en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido el orgulloso Phantom Lord.

-Maldito Salamander-

Y su conciencia se desvaneció.

* * *

Su pulso estaba acelerado, las lágrimas estaban escociéndole los ojos, ni siquiera le importaban las heridas que él mismo tenía, todos los huesos rotos, la perforación que tenía en el pecho por los ataques de Gajeel, la contusión en la cabeza y su labio roto no eran nada, todo ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que estaba atravesando su corazón al ver que la rubia no abría los ojos.

-Por favor Luce… despierta….- se recargo en su hombro para dejar escapar las lágrimas que ya escurrían por sus mejillas, sintió a Happy volar a su lado y como el cuerpo de su esposa seguía frio a pesar de transmitirle un poco de calor con su propio cuerpo.

Una mano en su nuca lo sobresalto, se retiró rápidamente del hombro de su mejor amiga y la observo abrir los ojos a duras penas mientras le sonreía con dificultad.

-Ganaste eh, sabía que lo harías-

El alivio lo recorrió por completo, estaba viva, su Lucy estaba viva, el corazón le estuvo a punto de estallar de la alegría.

-¡Luce!- fue el gritó que recibió de aquel par singular de Dragon y gato que ahora estaban abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraban de alegría a moco tendido, le dolía todo, y pensó que estaría a nada de desmayarse nuevamente, sin embargo no sintió que hubiese mejor sentimiento en el mundo que el que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Era un sentimiento maravilloso.

**CONTINUARÁ…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

**Hola nuevamente, continuamos con un capitulo más espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

**NadiaYJK: No creo ya que era un OneShot de hace mucho tiempo, de hecho planeaba hacerlo así pero mi imaginación no dejo de hacerme escribir. Ups**

**Gabe Logan: ¿Sabes el nombre o autor ? Te lo agradecería mucho D:**

La mansión Heartphilia se alzaba majestuosa frente a ella, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba antes de irse de allí, el laberinto donde solía jugar con Spetto, la fuente de los deseos donde invocó una vez a Acuario, el enorme jardín con las casas de sus amigos, y la enorme mansión donde alguna vez fue feliz cuando su madre aún vivía, quien diría que después de tanto tiempo regresaría al lugar del que escapo a voluntad propia.

Sus amigos a los cuales su padre solo veía como sirvientes le dieron la bienvenida de una cariñosa forma, todos la abrazaron y preguntaron por su nueva vida antes de llevarla a vestirse para ver a su padre.

Aquel corsé la estaba asfixiando, el peinado ornamentado le pesaba y los tacones de tela le apretaban sus dedos. Incluso su cuerpo había cambiado el último año que no estuvo presente en esa casa, sus ropas se lo decían.

Entonces pensó en su nueva forma de vestir, las minifaldas, los escotes pronunciados y los tops, sonrió orgullosa, era su forma de ser libre después de todo, hasta su nueva vestimenta lo demostraba.

Rafael la guío hasta la oficina de su padre, Jude Heartphilia, el hombre que perdió su alma y corazón el día que perdió a su amada. Pero no era justificación alguna.

Entró por aquella enorme puerta de caoba tallada a mano, alguna vez pensó que era hermosa, ahora la veía como la puerta al mismo averno.

-Buenas tardes padre-

Sabía que el sonido de la puerta delato su presencia, sin embargo, no podía dejar de advertir su rígida espalda frente al gigantesco ventanal de cristal.

-Es bueno que todavía tengas un poco de sensatez para recapacitar aquella estúpida e infantil decisión Lucy, no puedo decir que tu ausencia haya sido de mis mayores prioridades, desafortunadamente para ti se presentó una oferta generosa que podrá hacerte útil por una vez en tu vida-

Ella solo lo dejo hablar, ni siquiera le afecto el hecho que solo la buscara e incluso fuese capaz de pedir una recompensa por un simple negocio. Eso era ella para él.

-Llegó una oferta de matrimonio de parte del Duque de Fiore para ti, esto será beneficioso para la empresa Heartphilia, esta unión fortalecerá y agrandará nuestro territorio de negocios en el futuro, te casarás dentro de un mes, y en menos de un año darás a luz a mi nieto, yo me encargaré de que tenga una buena educación y será el futuro heredero de los Heartphilia-

Cerró los ojos y agacho su cabeza como siempre hacía cuando era una niña y entraba a hablar con él.

-Eso es todo, puedes retirarte, oh, y llama a Spetto para que te quite ese horrible tatuaje de la mano izquierda, si es necesario que lo quemen, tendrás que usar guantes para ocultar la cicatriz de ahora en adelante, retírate-

Durante todo su discurso ni siquiera se limito a mirarla a la cara, todo el tiempo le dio la espalda, y ahora caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio a trabajar como era su costumbre.

Dio un paso atrás como siempre hacía cuando era chica para darse la vuelta e irse a acatar lo que fuera que su padre le dijera que debía hacer, seguir órdenes, órdenes, órdenes, órdenes, sin embargo esta vez no dio la vuelta, esta vez su paso tenía otra intención, Lucy quería que él la viera bien.

-Creo que malinterpretas mi presencia aquí padre- y entonces levantó por primera vez la cabeza con el mentón en alto.

-No estoy aquí para cumplir tus órdenes- separó sus manos a los costados y cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí para aclárate una cosa-

-¡Pero que descarada!-

-¡Silencio! ¡Esta vez quien hablara seré yo!-

La consternación en los ojos de su padre le hicieron sonreír por dentro, y el calor que su anillo irradiaba le daba valor.

-Escape de casa para vivir una verdadera vida afuera en el mundo, me arte de vivir encerrada en estas paredes, en esta cárcel de cristal, esto no era lo que quería mamá, ella quería que viviera una vida llena de aventuras, que disfrutara y descubriera mi magia como ella lo hiso, quiero volverme fuerte, ser una gran maga como ella alguna vez lo fue, y para eso debo pelear y entrenar, encontré una familia, una maravillosa familia que me acogió, me dio un lugar para vivir, comida y amor, en ellos encontré una nueva oportunidad para vivir-

Sus achocolatados ojos se encendieron al recordar la guerra.

-Y tu te atreviste a lastimarlos-

Cogió con fuerza su elegante vestido y tiro de las telas para destrozarlo.

-¡Ya no soy esa niña asustada de ocho años que vivía temiéndote padre!, ¡Ya no soy más la princesa Lucy Heartphilia, ahora soy Lucy Dragneel, miembro activo de Fairy Tail!-

Los ojos del hombre frente a ella se abrieron con asombro y colera, nunca lo había visto mostrarle aquella mirada, era una mirada que también reflejaba temor, temor en lo que se había convertido, y adoro eso.

-Solo vine para advertirte esto, si vuelves a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Fairy Tail, me asegurare de hacer añicos todo este imperio que tanto esfuerzo de costo construir, mi familia es la última con la que te gustaría hacerte enemigo padre-

En ese momento ahora si se dio la vuelta y respiro al fin después de 17 años, las telas lujosas en el suelo eran la viva prueba de sus cadenas rotas.

-¡Vuelve acá! ¡No puedes deshacer esto! ¡Ese matrimonio debe cumplirse!-

-Desafortunadamente para ti también, ya alguien se te adelanto a eso- estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta, pero antes de irse levantó su mano izquierda con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en ella junto a su anillo de bodas, el cual brillaba fuertemente.

-Como dije antes, ahora soy Lucy Dragneel-

Entonces la puerta se abrió fuertemente de par en par, juraba que por la fuerza de ese empujón alguien muy enojado había entrado en esa habitación.

-¡Lusheeeee!-

Su sonrisa reapareció mágicamente.

-¡Natsu!-

-¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?-

Justo detrás de su marido se encontraban Gray, Erza, Happy y todos sus cuidadores de la mansión tratando inútilmente de retenerlos, como si alguien fuese capaz de detener a Fairy Tail.

-¡Luce lo escuche todo! ¡No puedes casarte! ¡Ya estas casada conmigo así que eso es imposible de hacer! ¿Me escuchas? Espera… si me dejas si podrás casarte nuevamente … ¡Pero entonces me abandonarías! ¿Es verdad que pensabas abandonarme? No, tu no serías capaz ¿O si? ¿Es porque escondí tu ropa interior? ¡Contéstame Lusheeee!-

El zangoloteo que la rubia estaba recibiendo por parte del chico mitad dragón le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, así que para detenerlo hiso la única cosa que sabía que podía parar su ataque de pánico en una ocasión así.

-¡Cálmate ya estúpido imbécil!- un golpe certero en su cabeza detuvo su ataque de pánico, por Mavis, ¿Qué rayos sucedía con él?

-¡No pensaba abandonarte! Solo vine para dejar eso en claro con mi padre, y por como yo lo veo su interrupción acaba de echar a perder todo mi discurso ¡Idiotas!-

Estaba enojada, claro que lo estaba, no podía creer que ellos se hubieran atrevido a hacer eso. Corrección, si lo creía.

-¿Lucy quiénes son estas personas? ¡¿Y qué están haciendo en mi casa?! ¡Spetto llama a los guardias! Ustedes dejaran a mi hija aquí, ella se casará y yo tendré ese arreglo de expansión para mi compañía mientras ustedes ….. ¿Pero qué…-

No pudo continuar más ya que el hijo de Igneel lo había cogido por las solapas mirándolo de una manera muy desafiante.

-Usted no me agrada, si no fuera porque Lucy está aquí mismo dentro de esta habitación, ya tendría un diente menos amado suegro-

-¡¿Quién diantres te crees que eres estúpido mocoso?!-

Lo soltó con fuerza dejándolo caer en el sillón de piel detrás de su escritorio y se alzó orgulloso delante de él.

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de fuego, miembro del equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail y ahora, su querido yerno- asomo una sonrisa ladina al decir aquello, no se quedaría con las ganas.

-¿Tú eres su esposo? ¡Lucy exijo que termines ahora mismo con este absurdo matrimonio!-

Una fuerte mano incendió su escritorio de roble e incrustaciones de hierro sólido que tanto le gustaba haciéndolo temblar.

-Dejemos claro una cosa suegrito- se agacho a su altura para asegurarse que solo el pudiera escuchar aquello que estaba a punto de decir, después de todo estaba consiente de que si Lucy lo escuchaba seguramente lo mataría.

\- Su hija Lucy es la persona con la que estoy destinado a estar durante toda mi vida, ella es mi vida ahora, mi mejor amiga, mi pareja, mi esposa, mía, mía y de nadie más, y si alguien, cualquiera, se atreviera si quiera a intentar apartarla de mi lado, bueno, ya vio como termino el incidente de Phantom Lord ¿Cierto?, así que ¿Estamos claros suegrito?-

El olor a miedo que irradiaba aquel hombre habló por sí solo, sonrió con altanería.

-Creo que mi esposa ya se lo había dejado claro, pero lo dejo aún más por si tenia alguna duda-

Dicho esto, le soltó las solapas y procedió a caminar a lado de su semi desnuda esposa.

-¿Acaso Gray te pegó su hábito de desnudarse?-

El rostro de la rubia enrojeció al instante.

El Dragneel por su parte solo opto por cogerla como saco de patatas a pesar de las quejas que su esposa demandaba por atender.

Salieron de aquella mansión despidiéndose y agradeciendo de corazón a las personas que en verdad cuidaron de su Lucy, Natsu la bajo de sus hombros hasta que llegaron a la cima de una pequeña llanura, después de todo no podían irse sin despedirse.

-¿Aquí está bien Luce?-

-Si, gracias Natsu-

Se encontraban frente a la tumba de Layla Heartphilia, Lucy se lo pidió antes de irse, no podía negarse ante esa petición.

-Es un placer conocerla al fin mamá, le prometo que cuidaré a su hija con mi vida-

Estrecho la pequeña mano de su esposa entre la suya, la mano la cual tenía el tanto el símbolo de Fairy Tail como su argolla matrimonial, cuanto significado tenía ahora esa señal.

-Te prometo que estaremos bien madre, no tienes de que preocuparte, Fairy Tail es un lugar maravilloso-

Un suave y cálido viento les revolvió el cabello a ambos, la fugaz ráfaga les hiso mirarse y sonreír hacia el cielo, esperando que aquella sencilla coincidencia fuese el permiso que requerían.

-¡Hey tórtolos! ¡El tren nos esta esperando y no dan reembolsos!-

Ambos fijaron su atención por debajo de la llanura y observaron al pequeño público que los observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Cierra la puta boca cubo de hielo!- gritó el Dragon Slayer mientras bajaban aun cogidos de la mano.

-Lucy, no apruebo esto, la nota que dejaste fue muy ambigua, en verdad pensamos que estabas abandonando Fairy Tail-

-¡Aye Erza tiene razón! ¡Natsu estaba llorando como un bebé!-

-¡N..no es verdad!-

-¡Lo lamento en verdad chicos!-

Estaba feliz de ir de vuelta a casa.

* * *

-A-le-ja-te-de- MI ESPOSA –

Un cuerpo salió volando a través del techo del gremio gracias a un fuerte puño de cierto dragón de fuego, mismo cuerpo que no tardo en reaparecer con un brillo justo a lado de su mujer.

-No puedo evitarlo Natsu, Lucy me ha cautivado con su belleza y amabilidad, es mi nueva ama DE POR VIDA-

Aquellas palabras terminaron por sacarlo de quicio.

-¡LUCE!-

Una gota de nervios bajo por su nuca mientras sonreía en señal de disculpa.

-No es culpa mía que descubriéramos que Loke era el espíritu celestial del león, en realidad alguien debió haberlo asimilado alguna vez, tu mismo lo apodabas minino-

-¡Eso es porque el se presentó a sí mismo como "Loke León" el primer día que apareció por aquí!-

-Por Mavis Natsu, solo déjalo ser, tiene demasiado tiempo sin sentir su magia celestial, es normal para el sentirse atado a mí, es por mi magia-

-Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad Lucy, eres mi ama, por lo tanto yo soy todo tuyo tanto en cuerpo como en alma-

-¡Eso es todo Simba!-

Al parecer el rugido de fuego fue más eficiente en hacer el trabajo de mandar al espíritu del león de vuelta al mundo celestial donde en verdad pertenecía, Natsu estaba satisfecho con su trabajo.

-¡Y quédate ahí por un rato!-

O eso fue hasta que una gigantesca mano lo aplastó como si de una vil mosca se tratase.

-¡Tu maldito mocoso! ¡Destruiste otra vez mi gremio!-

* * *

-Rival de amor-

Su vigésimo suspiro ese día, no entendía cómo, pero después del incidente en la torre del cielo y de haber aceptado a Juvia como nueva miembro de Fairy Tail, la peliazul obsesionada con Gray le había impuesto aquel sobrenombre en cuanto ella se acercaba un poco al Fullbuster.

-¿Hasta cuándo continuara diciéndome así?-

-No lo sé, ¿Ya le mostraste tu anillo?-

-¡Más claro que el agua no puede estar Gray!-

-Rival de amor- la sombría mirada no se apartaba de encima.

-Tengo que hacer algo, Gray ayúdame – rogó desesperada.

-No es como si yo pudiera hacer algo-

-¡Yo! ¡Qué hay chicos!-

Y justo como su marido llegó a abrazarla por los hombros, una idea se cruzó fugaz en su mente, una idea que le costaría unos cuantos días de burlas y bochornos, pero todo fuera por quitarse ese maldito apodo y aquella mirada asesina de encima.

-¡Hola querido!- giró rápidamente de entre sus brazos para poder coger con fuerza el asombrado rostro de su marido y plantarle un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya como marido y mujer? Ya se había cumplido casi un año, habían pasado navidad juntos y celebraron con una misión en la cual Natsu prometió no destruir nada como regalo, algo que en verdad agradeció mucho, la próxima semana celebraría su primer festival de la cosecha de Fairy Tail, estaba muy emocionada por ello, incluso habló con Cana y Mira acerca de participar en el concurso de Miss Fairy, ya veía venir todas las burlas hacía su persona para cuando ese día llegara.

Cuando separó sus labios de la mejilla del pelirrosa escucho todos los gritos de las chicas del gremio y el vitoreo por parte de los hombres.

-¡Besar a tu esposo es de hombres!-

-¡Bien hecho Lucy! ¡Esta noche celebraremos con sake!-

-¡Kyaaaa Lu-chan!-

Su rostro enrojeció al instante, ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a Natsu a la cara.

-¡Lucy-san! ¡Muchas felicidades por su matrimonio!-

Bueno, al menos su plan había funcionado, ahora Juvia no la veía de mala manera y supuso que podría sobrevivir esos siguientes siete días de tortura, al menos eso creía.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox se encontraba parado frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja, ¿Acaso esa sería su forma de redimirse?

-Ni con una mierda viejo- ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, ya suponía que vendría una reacción así de Natsu.

-Natsu, por favor, no te estoy pidiendo que lo perdones, se que lo que hiso fue imperdonable, pero al menos escucha lo que Lucy tiene que decir al respecto, ¿Tú qué opinas hija?-

Lucy observo fijamente al dragón Slayer de hierro frente a ella, sus ojos rojos la escudriñaron, entonces recordó la risa sádica, los fríos golpes, las horribles palabras y lo más imperdonable, la sangre de Natsu.

Su achocolatada mirada se endureció.

-Fairy Tail fue mi segunda oportunidad, creo que las segundas oportunidades, y creo que las personas podemos cambiar si esta en nosotros la disposición, acepto, te perdono por todo Gajeel-

La quijada de su marido se descoloco, logró escuchar algunas maldiciones de parte de algunos miembros del gremio, era lógico que después de todo pocos, o mejor dicho, nadie quisiera a una de las personas que más daño les había hecho durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, aceptaron a Juvia, ella logró conectarse con ella, ella sintió su soledad y tristeza, así que decidió intentar ver del otro lado de la ventana después de su batalla en la torre del cielo.

-Juvia y Gajeel cometieron un error como todos nosotros alguna vez, por mi parte los perdono, y espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos, ¿Tú qué dices Natsu?-

No era justo, aquella amabilidad, bondad, honestidad, lealtad y brillo no era normal en una persona, su esposa era lo que su nombre significaba, luz, su hermosa y brillante luz, más él no lo era.

-Odio que hagas esto- la cogió de la mano con fuerza y tomo su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Juro que, si vuelves a ponerle un solo dedo encima, esta vez nada me detendrá fierrito-

Ahora una sonrisa crispada se asomo en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Tomo nota Salamander-

* * *

Solo un poco más, estaba demasiado cerca, un poco a la izquierda, no tanto, más fuerte.

-¡Lo hiso! ¡Luce ganó, ganó!-

-¡No hay forma! ¿¡La coneja sabe pelear?!-

-¡Jamás subestimes a mi mujer imbécil olla parlante!-

El festival de la cosecha de Fairy Tail se había convertido en un total desastre cuando a Laxus Drayer el nieto del actual maestro del gremio, se le habían subido los humos y había intentado convocar un _genocidio gremial _para eliminar a los más débiles para así poder transformar a Fairy Tail en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore.

Eso hasta que los demás se revelaron, después del concurso de belleza, Erza había liberado a las demás chicas del hechizo de Evergreen, haciendo que todas se unieran a la lucha de vencer a los Raijinshuu y a Laxus.

Todo hubiera sido divertido si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. Por alguna razón que desconocían, las runas que Freed había aplicado alrededor del edificio hacían que ninguna persona de más de 100 años pudiese unirse al campo de batalla en la ciudad, por alguna razón que desconocían, tanto Gajeel como Natsu no lograban salir de ahí tampoco. Que irónica era la vida.

Por suerte aun podían ver las peleas de los demás miembros gracias a las lacrimas aéreas, fue así como observaron la pelea de la Heartphilia.

-¡Así se hace Luce! ¡Patea sus traseros!-

-Maldición, solo espero no volverme tan estúpido como tu cuando encuentre a mi pareja dragón-

Oh querido, si tan solo supieras.

* * *

-¡Lusheeee! ¡Me voy a entrenar!-

-Está bien Natsu, buena suerte- un sonoro beso se estampo en su mejilla calentándola en el proceso.

Habían pasado meses tras el festival de la cosecha de Fairy Tail, desde la acción que ella había tomado para evitar que Juvia siguiera queriendo asesinarla, el comportamiento de Natsu había cambiado un poco, ahora era más…. Cariñoso.

La buscaba por todo, para comer juntos, para pasear, jugar, o simplemente para hablar del día con día, tomaba de su mano siempre que salían a algún lugar, le guardaba su postre favorito, le prestaba su amada bufanda blanca ahora que hacía más frío, y lo más impactante de todo, ahora no faltaba nunca en beso en la mejilla cada vez que se llegaban a separar por algún motivo.

Y últimamente esos motivos aumentaban, desde que Wendy, una pequeña niña de pelo azulado que se había unido a Fairy Tail después de vencer a uno de los gremios oscuros más fuertes del continente, había llegado, ni Gajeel ni Natsu habían parado de entrenar con ella, al parecer por lo que había entendido, ella era la tercer persona que había sido criada por un dragón, y casualmente había desaparecido el 7-7-777.

Había muchos misterios tras esa fecha, mismo motivo por el que a los dos Dragon Slayers de Fairy Tail les interesaba saber si la pequeña tenía alguna pista de lo sucedido, tristemente estando ella tan pequeña, no recordaba la mayoría de las memorias ni enseñanzas que su mamá Dragón _Grandine _le había enseñado, por lo que ambos se dieron a la tarea de entrenar a la pequeña y ayudarla a crecer como la respectiva Dragon Slayer del cielo que era.

-Natsu-san parece especialmente animado hoy Lucy-san-

Giró a ver a la causante de aquel embrollo en primer lugar, suspiro con ternura en cuanto observó a su marido cargando a Wendy en sus hombros para llevársela a entrenar junto con Gajeel, los tres parecían hermanos.

-Si, Natsu es muy bueno con los niños-

-Pues claro, flamitas es como un niño, nadie pensaría jamás que no congenia con alguien de su edad-

-Gray-sama también es muy amable con Wendy-san, Juvia estaría celosa si no fuera porque sabe que es una niña-

Un par de gotas aparecieron en las nucas de la rubia y el pelinegro.

-Hablando un poco más enserio, ¿Han pensado en tener hijos Lucy?-

La mencionada escupió toda la bebida que había estado tomando en ese instante en el rostro del Fullbuster.

-¡¿Pero que rayos te hace pensar eso?!-

Juvia cogió un trapo rápidamente y comenzó a secar toda la malteada que ahora esta en el rostro de su amado.

-Gracias Juvia, y por favor Lucy, ambos están casados, ¿No me digas que no se lo han planteado en un futuro?-

-Y..y..yo-

-¿Lucy-san no quiere tener hijos?-

-¡Po..por supuesto que si!... algún día…-

-¿Con Natsu-san?-

La rubia se quedo muda, colorada y muda, pero claro que había pensado en tener hijos alguna vez, formar una familia, más no pensó que ahora que estaba casada con Natsu ese sueño fuera a hacerse realidad, después de todo, el jamás había considerado o insinuado algo parecido, ese matrimonio parecía solo como el lo había planteado al principio, nada formal, solo una ayuda rápida, aquel pensamiento la deprimió bastante sin entender el porque.

-Yo…. No lo sé Juvia-

* * *

-Si se atreven a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, les juro que los carbonizaré hasta convertirlos en cenizas-

Estaban en otro mundo, uno paralelo, nuevamente lo habían separado de Lucy, al parecer ese mundo se llamaba Edolas, en el habían descubierto que todos tenían a su contraparte, fue algo divertido al principio, conocieron a todo el gremio en su versión contradictoria, su esposa fue quien primero los recibió, al parecer en ese mundo no estaban casados (o al menos eso fue lo que entendió por parte de ella).

Lucy Ashley era idéntica a su esposa físicamente, incluso su aroma lo llegó a confundir al principio, era exactamente el mismo, cuando sucedió aquel desafortunado desastre que absorbió a su gremio entero incluyéndola a ella, viajaron gracias a Mystogan a ese mundo paralelo en el cual confundió en un principio a su esposa con aquella gemela malvada, obligándose a tratar de comprender el motivo por el cual Lucy lo estaba apresando en una llave de muerte, se obligó a fingir que él era al que todos llamaban Natsu Dragion.

Incluso se había reencontrado con su vieja amiga de la infancia Lissana, aquella quien, en su mundo, había muerto, la felicidad y euforia de volverla a ver sobresaltó al gremio entero, provocando que la rubia lo encarcelara entre sus piernas.

Después todo sucedió muy rápido, descubrió que su Lucy, la verdadera, su esposa, estaba ahí en ese mundo con el y no atrapada en una lacrima mágica como al parecer la poca información que tenían en ese momento apuntaba.

Fue como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo, le dio igual el hecho del como había llegado hasta ese lugar, lo importante era que estaba allí frente a él, descubrieron que ella podía usar magia (algo que ni Nastu ni Wendy podían hacer en ese mundo), luego de bastantes peleas, descubrimientos e infiltraciones al castillo real para salvar a sus compañeros los habían llevado hasta esa situación.

Aquel hombre de cabello gracioso mitad negro y mitad blanco había cometido el error de amenazar a su esposa de muerte, no podían ni imaginar lo que aquello significaba, estaba harto, desesperado y angustiado, habían secuestrado a Happy, su gremio corría peligro, los habían secuestrado a Wendy y a él para un propósito que aún desconocían y ahora amenazaban de muerte a su esposa. Esos tipos si que tenían agallas para hacerle todo eso a un dragón.

* * *

Estaban de vuelta en Earthland, su tierra, su magia, su hogar, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, habían logrado vencer al enemigo nuevamente, aunque esta vez la victoria se celebró por otra razón.

-¡Un brindis por Lissana!-

Los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar, y menos de él, la felicidad de haber vuelto sanos y a salvo junto al regreso de una de sus amigas más cercanas de la infancia le robaban una sonrisa brillante del rostro, una que todos parecían notar, incluyendo a su esposa.

-Nee, Natsu, ¿Has visto a Lucy?-

-¿Humm?-

-Lucy, quería darle un pescado porque la note un poco decaída hace un rato, seguramente estaba cansada así que pensé en darle esto para que se repusiera aye-

Ahora que lo pensaba Happy tenía razón, la estúpida bebida que Cana repartió a todos estaba atrofiando sus sentidos de dragón, ni siquiera había notado que el aroma de Lucy no estaba hasta que Happy se lo mencionó.

-Maldita sea, seguramente se fue a casa, vamos compañero, vamos a buscarla-

-¡Aye!-

Corrían como desesperados por toda Magnolia, Lucy no se encontraba en su casa como ellos pensaban, Happy uso Fast Speed para buscar por los callejones, pero no encontró nada, eso sumando al hecho de que la nariz supersensorial del Dragneel seguía atrofiada por el alcohol no ayudaba mucho a localizar a la rubia.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Lucy donde estas?!-

La preocupación le estaba matando, no podía ser posible, ¿Y si se había perdido en el bosque y no encontraba la forma de regresar? ¿Y si algún monstruo salvaje la había encontrado? ¿Y si la habían secuestrado? ¿Y si alguien estaba haciéndole daño?

-Natsu, estoy preocupado ¿Por qué crees que se haya ido sin decir nada?-

-No lo se compañero, pero no podemos rendirnos ahora-

-Aye, tienes razón, sabes, hace un rato escuche a Cana hablar con Lucy, estaba diciéndole que todos pensaban que Lissana y tú iban a casarse algún día, y cuando llegaste con Lucy presentándola al gremio entero todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos-

-¡¿Qué mierdas?!- el pelirrosa se detuvo abruptamente en ese instante.

-¡¿Por qué coños le diría algo así esa borracha?! ¡Lissana solo es una buena amiga!-

-No lo sé, ¿Crees que por eso se haya ido?-

-No lo sé amigo, no lo sé- la sensación de pensar que el la había traicionado le oprimió el corazón.

Pero no podía seguir así, ya solucionaría eso después, lo primordial era encontrar a Lucy.

-¡Natshuuuuu!-

-¿Lucy?-

Al voltear su rostro en dirección a la dulce voz que reconocería en cualquier lado, descubrió lo que más temía, la Alberona había hecho de las suyas otra vez.

-Lucy, ¿Dónde coños estabas? Me tenías bastante preocupado sabes-

Los brazos de la rubia se alargaron y cogieron al pelirosado desprevenido para acomodarlo entre sus pechos con fuerza.

-Ereshh un malvuadouuu, me abandonuuuashhhteee-

-No puedo respirar- apenas podía articular palabra alguna.

-¡Se guuuuuuuuuuuusssstan!-

-¡Calla y ayúdame Happy!-

-Nee Lucy, Natsu piensa que no le has dado suficientes besos hoy-

-¿Hoe?-

El rostro del Dragneel comenzó a arder, literalmente.

-¡Kya!-

La chica reaccionó de forma rápida y soltó al muchacho en un segundo, dándole tiempo a el de escusarse.

-¡E..espera! ¡Eso no es verdad!-

Los ojos achocolatados de su esposa lo evaluaron detenidamente, el trataba de calmar a su alocado corazón que se había disparado ante las burlas de su mejor amigo, tenía que detener aquello.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ca…..- más no pudo terminar la frase que estaba por decir, los labios de Lucy estaban posados a un costado de los suyos propios, era un beso justo en la comisura de sus labios, era la primera vez que sentía un beso de su mujer tan cerca, era casi su primer beso, fue dulce, suave y cálido, y en cuanto los separo sintió un helado vació.

-¡A mí me encantaría!-

¿Encantar? ¿Encantar qué? ¿Él? ¿Ella? ¿Happy? ¿Sus besos? Le valía un comino lo que fuera, ahora aprovecharía un poco la situación.

-Nee, Lucy ¿Te importaría darme otro igual?-

-¿Hoe?-

Y se desmayó, debió imaginar que pasaría algo así, su suerte nunca fue tan buena después de todo.

-Natsu, eres un pervertido- comentó burlón su mejor amigo, no le importaba nada de lo que él dijera, no en ese momento que había sentido la mejor sensación en toda su vida.

* * *

-¡Nos vemos luego Luce! ¡Vamos amigo es tarde!-

-¡Espera Natsu yo también voy!- cogió su taza de café y la tomo de un solo trago quemándose la garganta en el proceso, sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que al voltear con suéter y bolsa en mano para salir notó que tanto su esposo como Happy ya no estaban en el gremio.

Bajo la cabeza entristecida por sentirse excluida ante el acto.

Llevaban semanas actuando de esa forma, ya iban a ser dos meses exactamente, aunque se consolaba internamente al pensar que no era el único actuando así, y esperaba que la razón fuera totalmente válida como para actuar de esa forma para con ella.

Por el amor a Mavis, incluso había habido noches en las que la dejaban dormir sola, y no es que se hubiera acostumbrado a dormir sintiendo el aroma a bosque y leña natural proveniente de su esposo, o la calidez que este irradiaba, o sus fuertes brazos abrazando su cintura cual boa constrictor, no.

Solo era el hecho de que la excluyeran lo que le molestaba. ¿O no?

-Son unos idiotas- comentó por lo bajo mientras Mira le servía otra taza de café.

-Juvia opina igual-

La albina miro con ternura a ambas chicas enamoradas, bueno, una negando sus sentimientos pero enamorada a fin de cuentas.

-Ara ara, ¿Sufriendo por amor?-

-¡No!/¡Sí!- gritaron al mismo tiempo la rubia y la peliazul, haciendo que ambas volvieran a deprimirse frente a la barra del bar.

-Ara ara-

La frustración y depresión del par de muchachas le causo ternura a la albina, se supone que no tenía que decir aquella información confidencial, pero a causas desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-Bueno chicas, no desesperen, la mayoría de los miembros del gremio están así por una razón que están punto de conocer, como ustedes son prácticamente nuevas en Fairy Tail aun no lo saben, pero no falta mucho para que lo hagan-

Ambas miraron a la albina un poco esperanzadas ante aquel comentario. ¿Un motivo?

* * *

-Y los candidatos para el examen clase S de este año son….. ¡Elfman Strauss, Levy Mcgarden, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Mest Gryder y Natsu Dragneel! ¡Muchas felicidades muchachos!-

¿Examen? ¿Qué? Entonces esa era la razón por la cual su marido la había estado dejando sola estos últimos meses, estaba tratando de ser un candidato al examen.

-Ahora, como todos los años, la temática de este año consistirá en ir en parejas, iremos a la isla sagrada de Fairy Tail, la cuna de la tumba de la primera, ¡Viajaremos a Isla Tenrou!-

Buscó a su marido con la mirada, encontrándolo totalmente excitado y concentrado en las instrucciones.

-Cada participante tendrá la oportunidad de llevar consigo a un compañero que lo ayudará a cumplir ciertos acertijos y peleas, escojan con sabiduría mis niños, puede que las habilidades de su compañero sean las que los hagan aprobar este examen, bueno, eso es todo, los veo el día de mañana a las 8 en punto para partir en dirección a nuestra isla sagrada, quien no este listo en ese horario se considerara como descalificado, vayan a descansar hijos míos, que este fin de semana será muy interesante-

* * *

Happy.

Eligió a Happy.

¡Eligió a Happy en lugar de a ella!

¿Era enserio eso?

Bien, estaba consiente el gran lazo de padre e hijo que compartía ese par, eran inseparables, como uña y mugre, ella también amaba a Happy, por Mavis, daría la vida por aquel endemoniado gato azul.

Pero se sentía ignorada nuevamente, separada de su equipo inicial, excluida.

El ruido de unos botes de basura cayendo la asustaron e hicieron que pusiera más atención al callejón oscuro de donde vino el ruido.

\- ¿¡Cana?!-

La castaña estaba borracha, _otra vez_, dentro de aquel callejón, maldición, había que sumarle eso a su pequeña migraña.

* * *

Iba a demostrárselo, iba a ayudar a Cana a convertirse en maga clase S y le demostraría a su marido que era lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente como para ser una excelente compañera de equipo.

Ayer por la noche convenció a Cana de no renunciar al examen, después de todo tenía una razón muy válida, pero no dejaría que se diera por vencida, ella la ayudaría con todo lo que tenía para sacar a su amiga adelante, y aprovecharía la oportunidad para restregárselo a su esposo.

El ya estaba esperando en el puerto a abordar el barco, pero claro, si ni siquiera se dio la atención de despertarla en la mañana para despedirse, no señor, la ira surgió de su interior, acelerando el paso en el proceso, azotando sus tacones y agitando el cabello para que su estúpido marido la notara antes de siquiera voltear a verla.

Al momento en que el Dragneel posó su mirada al fin en ella, sus cejas se juntaron en clara señal de confusión por verla ahí, oh que gran sorpresa le iba a dar.

-¿Luce? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Creo que olvidaste algo en casa Natsu-

El muchacho cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, visualizó su equipaje mentalmente y volvió a enlistar todas sus pertenencias que había enlistado antes de salir de casa, bien, al parecer no olvida nada, a excepción de…

-¡Pero claro!-

La rubia sonrió socarronamente, al fin se había dado cuenta.

La enorme mano de su esposo acuno su mejilla derecha, cuando reaccionó los labios de él ya estaban descansando en su mejilla izquierda para depositar un cálido beso.

-¡Te veré muy pronto!-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajo la mirada apenada para evitar ver la brillante sonrisa de su esposo.

-N..no hablaba de eso-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces de que hablas Luce?-

-¡Lucy! ¿Lista para irnos?-

La mirada jade se depositó ahora en la morena que había aparecido por detrás de su esposa y ahora la tenía cogida por los hombros, evaluó la situación, vio a su esposa, luego a la castaña, su esposa, luego la castaña, no tardó mucho en juntar las piezas del rompecabezas antes de soltar un grito enfurecido.

-¡Tú maldita borracha! ¡No pienso permitir que lleves a mi esposa a un lugar tan peligroso!-

¿Peligroso?

-Oh por favor Natsu, ella ya es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones, además, ella se ofreció, yo solo acepte porque su estúpido marido no fue lo suficientemente considerado para invitarla a formar equipo con el-

-¡No quise involucrar a Lucy porque sabes bien que nuestras vidas pueden correr peligro! Es demasiado peligroso, te exijo que escojas a otro compañero-

La chica rubia solo observaba la extraña y reveladora pelea que aquel par estaba causando.

-Nee Happy, ¿Es verdad que es peligroso?-

-Bueno, en usualmente depende mucho del tipo de prueba, pero en general todos los años, quienes regresan de hacer el examen lo hacen bastante heridos, algunos quedan con secuelas y hubo una vez hace mucho tiempo que alguien perdió la vida, al menos eso es lo que cuentan aye-

-Ya veo- entonces esa era la razón por la cual Natsu no quería que fuera, no era porque la considerara débil, era para protegerla, bueno a fin de cuentas le seguiría demostrando que ella podía con todo aquello.

-Si te portas bien prometo compartir ese enorme pecho que tiene mi amiga contigo Natsu- sintió las manos de la Alberona estrujar sus pechos sin descaro.

-¡No puedes compartir lo que es mío en primer lugar!-

-¡Ya basta!- fuera como fuera ella ya había decidido algo, ayudaría a su amiga a pasar el examen clase S y resolverían su problema de una vez por todas, no permitiría que dejara Fairy Tail.

-Dejen de pelear ambos, Natsu, iré con ustedes, esto puede ayudarme a hacerme más fuerte, debes confiar un poco más en mí, te demostraré que puedo con esto y entonces me reconocerás como una poderosa maga estelar, punto final-

Siguió de largo sin voltear a ver ni a su marido ni a su amiga castaña, se encaminó en dirección al barco que los llevaría a la Isla Tenrou, aunque si tan solo hubiera esperado unos segundos más, podría haber escuchado algo que le hubiese acelerado el corazón.

-Yo jamás he pensado que fueras débil-

* * *

-Después de todo, es más divertido cuando estamos todos juntos-

La miró sonreír a duras penas, había jurado que escuchó algo romperse en cuanto aquel tipo gigantesco que parecía sumo la aplasto con su pie como si de un simple insecto se tratara, esa era la razón por la que se había negado a que ella fuera a ese lugar.

Si tan solo esa enorme pila de rocas no lo estuviera deteniendo, se arrastró con más fuerza, no tenía suficiente magia como para hacer volar aquella estúpida pila de rocas de encima de él, pero seguiría intentando, incluso si eso significaba quedar sin piernas en el proceso.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera había sido totalmente consiente de los hechos, primero estaba peleando contra Gildartz en una cueva, luego comenzó a pelear contra monstruos para encontrar la tumba de la primer maestra, luego Grimoire Heart los invade y se ven enfrascados en una pelea interminable, se encuentra con un tipo de cabello negro que dice conocerlo, peleas, peleas y más peleas, justo como le gustaba.

Luego lo siguiente que más le gustaba, había hecho equipo con Lucy para vencer a uno de los miembros de Grimoire Heart, aunque no contaba que el tipo fuera tan fuerte, lo había logrado enterrar bajo una tonelada de rocas mientras golpeaba una y otra vez a su esposa.

-¡Detente!-

Sus uñas se clavaban dolorosamente en la tierra mientras seguía tratando de arrastrarse en auxilio de su mujer, le había dicho que huyera, que se alejara lo más rápido posible de allí, el se las arreglaría de alguna forma.

Pero debió haberlo adivinado, se negó, se aferró a una pelea en la que ambos sabían tenían pocas posibilidades, se negó a apartarse de su lado, pero así era su esposa, aunque se lo pidiera Lucy era así, orgullosa, fuerte y valiente.

Por Mavis, jamás había notado cuanto había crecido ese sentimiento por ella en ese último año y medio que ya llevaban juntos, el verla ahí, sonriéndole a pesar de las heridas, tranquilizándolo, insistiéndole que jamás lo dejaría solo, cumpliendo la primera promesa que le había hecho el día de su boda.

_Juntos por siempre de ahora en adelante._

Gruñó de terror al sentir su anillo de bodas calentarse, debía salir de allí costase lo que costase, y como si de algún milagro fuera, observo la muñeca mágica con la que aquel tipo controló a su esposa en primer lugar, tuvo una fantástica idea para poder vengarse, oh si, ese tipo se las pagaría completamente.

Primero movió la muñeca para que Lucy encestara una fuerte patada en el rostro de aquel infeliz, movió la muñeca a su voluntad para que su esposa le diera su merecido, y terminaría con un movimiento final que acababa de inventar combinando sus dos magias, diablos eso si que lo encendería, y a ella literalmente.

-¡Lucy fire!-

-¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

¿En verdad esto iba a terminar así?

Pensaba que ya todo había acabado cuando vencieron a Hades, pero ahora enfrentaban a algo peor, y sin magia.

Tenía un largo futuro planeado, ampliar su casa, comprarle a Lucy ese libro que tanto quería, salir de aventuras con ella, darle la ceremonia de bodas que tanto deseaba ella.

¿Y ahora Acnologia terminaría con todo aquello?

Acnologia era el Dragon negro del apocalipsis, habían escuchado de el por parte de Gildarts, sin embargo, jamás se imagino que su magia fuera así de abrumadora, su simple rugido los dejo a todos indefensos en la tierra mientras el Dragón tomaba vuelo para dar su último ataque a la isla.

No podía acabar así, no quería. Los hipidos que sonaban a su lado lo distrajeron por un instante, era su esposa, lloraba a moco tendido de la desesperación y del miedo, no, ella no.

-¡Esto no terminara así! ¡No lo permitiré, encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí!-

Cogió con fuerza su mano y busco en su mente una forma, cualquiera de poder salvarla, no permitiría que su aventura terminará así.

-Si, ¡No pienso rendirme aún!-

Sonrió orgulloso de ella, ambos corrieron hasta donde estaban sus compañeros para darles las fuerzas que necesitaban, todos se cogieron de las manos como Levy dijo que hicieran y comenzaron a juntar todo el poder mágico que tenían para intentar invocar una magia defensiva, darían hasta la última gota.

* * *

Siete años, siete largos y duros años habían pasado, Natsu Dragneel solo recordaba haber recibido el fuerte rugido de Acnologia, y luego todo estaba en blanco, había despertado entre los pechos de su esposa en cuanto asimilo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, cuando regresaron todos al puerto jamás se imaginaron que habían estado en algún tipo de magia defensiva que tardó siete años en dejarlos salir debido a la gran cantidad de poder que había recibido durante el ataque.

Por Mavis, se sentía todo tan diferente y a la vez nostálgico, apenas estaban acostumbrándose a la idea de ver a varios miembros de su gremio ya crecidos, el puesto número uno de Fairy Tail siendo desplazado era algo que costaba trabajo de asimilar, pero algún ser divino les estaba brindando una segunda oportunidad, una para reparar todos esos años de ausencia.

Iban a participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos para reivindicar la posición como el gremio número uno de Fiore a Fairy Tail, por eso debían apresurarse y dejar todo como antes de que se marcharan al examen clase S.

-Por Mavis, ¡Nuestros ahorros se han ido Natsu!-

-¡También toda nuestra comida amigo!-

-¡Luceeeee/Lusheeeeee!- lloraron tanto pelirosa como gato a la rubia frente a ellos.

Y eso incluía su casa, primordialmente su casa.

La mujer frente a ellos suspiro derrotada.

-Tendremos que ir a pescar, no tendremos dinero hasta que hagamos misiones, eso sumando el hecho de que Fairy Tail ahora no tiene mucha demanda en trabajos nos espera un gran tiempo de austeridad, así que será mejor buscar otro método de sobrevivir chicos-

Ambos lloraban viendo a la rubia como su salvadora y última esperanza, esperaban que ella con su inteligencia pudiese ayudarlos a solucionar su principal problema de supervivencia.

Bien, un problema menos solucionado, ya habían calificado como participantes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ahora estaban en la capital del reino de Fiore Crocus, donde todo era colorido, con puestos animando a los gremios de todo el continente con deliciosa y tradicional comida, juegos interactivos y diversidad de atracciones más para la diversión de los turistas.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel se sentía encendido, había conocido a esos dragones gemelos esa misma mañana, sin embargo, ya quería encestar un puño en ambos mocosos por su falta de modales, ellos no sabían nada de lo que habían pasado sus compañeros para llegar hasta donde estaban, no sabían todo el dolor, las lágrimas derramadas y las fortalezas sacadas de quien sabe donde para lograr levantarse y seguir adelante esos siete años que ellos no estuvieron presentes, ¿Y se atrevían a hablarles así? Para colmo habían descubierto lo de Wendy.

El no quería parecer paranoico ni nada, pero su amiga quedo casi sin una sola gota de magia, eso no era normal, había dos gremios que le causaban una mala sensación en el estómago, Saberthoot, el aparente nuevo gremio número uno de Fiore, y Twilight Ogre.

Tendría que estar al pendiente de ellos, no permitiría que lastimaran a ninguno de sus amigos, y mucho menos a Lucy, antes los quemaría vivos.

* * *

Su esposa lloraba, ¿Pero por qué lo hacía? Había peleado increíble, su corazón aún latía desbocado al ver la nueva fuerza de su rubia, se maravillo de como había crecido, no solo físicamente, si no emocional y espiritual.

Estuvo maravillosa, si tan solo hubiera podido verse con los ojos de él.

-Estuviste increíble Luce, nos has hecho saber que podemos pelear en esta época, nos has dado esperanza, ¿Cero puntos? Eso lo hace más interesante ¿No lo crees? Ven, vamos a darle la vuelta a ese puntaje compañera-

La miró limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos temblorosas, luego alzó su rostro para mostrar sus achocolatados ojos aún derramando lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Estoy encendida-

* * *

Fairy Tail estaba recuperándose, ya habían logrado un par de puntos gracias a su carrera, la victoria de Elfman; Mirajane y Kana de Fairy Tail B; y la mega matanza brutal que Erza realizó en Pandemonium.

Estaba enojado, quería venganza, no podía creer que Saberthoot fuera de ese tipo de personas, tanto Sting como Rogue decían llamarse Dragon Slayers que también perdieron a sus dragones el 7-7-777, sin embargo, ellos decían haberlos asesinado, no lo comprendía, no comprendía como podían llegar a comportarse como una completa mierda con sus propios compañeros de equipo, pusieron en ridículo a su compañera de equipo y luego la echaron como si de basura se tratase, no lograba comprender como un gremio no podía proteger a sus propios miembros.

-Simplemente no lo comprendo-

-Ya déjalo volcán parlante, no podemos hacer nada al respecto, y da gracias a la primera, que Erza no se entero de tu pequeña intromisión, de haberlo hecho te hubiera hecho dormir en la sala sin Lucy como castigo-

Recordar el dulce aroma de su esposa lo tranquilizó inmediatamente y le hiso sonreír como idiota.

-Puajh, quita esa sonrisa de maniaco, me impresiona que no se haya hartado ya de ti, sí que está enamorada-

Aquello le espabilo los pensamientos y le arrancó el corazón a mil por hora, encendiendo literalmente su rostro, rápidamente Gray reaccionó congelando su cara al instante.

-¡¿Acaso estas loco maldito lanzallamas?! ¡Estamos en las gradas!-

-T..tú … ¿Tú en verdad crees que Luce este enamorada de mi?-

Afortunadamente la pelea de Wendy vs Chelia tenía al público lo bastante distraído como para haber prestado atención a su pequeño desborde de sentimientos.

Gray lo miro como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo, ¿En verdad su mejor amigo-enemigo estaba preguntándole eso a él?

-¿Es enserio cerillitos? Por el amor a Mavis, en verdad que eres idiota-

Hubiesen discutido aquello un poco más de no ser por que la pelea entre las pequeñas Slayers había dado por conclusión un empate demostrando la verdadera naturaleza de los juegos mágicos.

* * *

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

-Erza, Laxus, suéltenme en este maldito instante-

-Eso no es opción Natsu y lo sabes-

-No en tu estado niño, no te estas controlando-

-Ellos lo pagaran, _ella_ lo pagará- gruño con humo saliendo de su boca y fosas nasales, estaba preparado para atacar.

-Oh pequeño dragón, no se realmente el motivo de tu enojo, deberías estar agradecido, incluso le he dejado obtener algunos puntos a tu mujer con el segundo puesto-

Soltó un gruñido dirigido a esa maldita mujer de pelo negro y cejas de azotador, Minerva Orland, la hija del maestro de Saberthoot, ese gremio, esos desgraciados lo habían logrado, lograron pasar el límite de su paciencia con lo que aquella mujer había hecho.

Había sido el turno de Lucy de pelear otra vez, y lo estaba haciendo increíble, incluso había logrado sobrevivir al Gray-sama love de Juvia, su esposa estaba pateando culos ese día.

O al menos eso estaba haciendo hasta que esa maldita loca psicópata de pelo negro la uso como pelota de ping pong, sabía que Lucy estaba viva, no se arriesgaría a atentar a ese grado con su vida, los descalificarían y al parecer la victoria lo era todo para la Orland, pero eso no evitó que la dejará inconsciente y con heridas en todo su cuerpo, eso no se quedaría así, oh de eso estaba seguro.

-Gray, lleva a Lucy a la enfermería inmediatamente, Wendy, Chelia, les estoy dejando en sus manos la vida de mi esposa y la mía-

Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse lo suficiente para causar una quemadura de primer grado, más los cuerpos encima suyo ni siquiera temblaron.

-Natsu tienes que tranquilizarte, esto no nos beneficiara en nada-

-¡Pero le enseñaría una lección a esa perra y su séquito!-

-De acuerdo, esto es suficiente-

Lo último que recordaba después de eso fue que sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que atravesó todo su cuerpo en un solo instante acalambrándolo lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento, maldito Laxus.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo que nos fusionaremos?!-

Al fin había recobrado la conciencia, diablos, esas descargas eléctricas dentro de su cuerpo si que lo habían dejado un tiempo fuera de combate, al despertar lo primero que quiso ir a hacer como era lo más lógico y que haría Natsu Dragneel fue en ir a ver a su esposa a la enfermería, ya entrando al lugar, se encontró con la hermosa sorpresa de que absolutamente TODO EL GREMIO estaba en la enfermería viendo la condición actual de su rubia, TODOS MENOS EL.

El había sido el último en entrar a ver a Lucy debido a su pequeña siesta, en cuanto llego y la vio con los ojos abiertos y sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo sintió que le devolvían el alma a su cuerpo, corrió a su cama y acostó su cabeza en el regazo de su rubia para que hiciera lo que ella ya sabía, riendo la chica respondió a su acción acariciando su rosada melena con cuidado, cuidado de masajear detrás de las orejas, justo donde a él le gustaba.

El masaje y aroma de su esposa le tranquilizaron el corazón, le importo una reverenda mierda el como todos comenzaron a burlarse de ellos, pero como sintió que Lucy si que le avergonzaba detuvo su masaje, el solamente gruño en respuesta.

-Lucy, no dejes de mimar a tu dragón, hace tan solo unas cuantas horas estuvo a punto de hacer que nos descalificaran al cometer asesinato- río la Alberona

-¡Callaos!- el Dragneel rugió y volvió a colocar la cabeza en su regazo cogiendo su mano y recolocándola en su propio cuero cabelludo en señal de que retomara aquel masaje. Lucy solo rio volviéndolo a hacer.

La noticia de que los dos equipos de Fairy Tail se fusionarían solo en uno debido a las bajas que habían tenido los sorprendió a todos, sobre todo por el hecho de presentar al nuevo equipo oficial.

-Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlet y Laxus Dreyer, ustedes serán el nuevo equipo oficial-

Era un equipo de monstruos, monstruos preparados para la revancha.

* * *

-Cuidado enanos, les recomiendo no hacer enojar a un dragón al cual se atrevieron a dañar a su pareja-

Natsu Dragneel torció su mejor sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, al menos Gajeel había aprendido la lección años atrás, aunque pensándolo mejor, quizá había reaccionado en cuanto ÉL encontró a su pareja y descubrió lo que le había hecho. No había día en que no lo sintiera arrepentirse por lo que le hiso a Levy cuando la conoció, pero al fin el Redfox sabía el dolor que sintió él cuando vio a Lucy herida, al menos algo bueno había salido al final de eso.

-Y ustedes dos mocosos, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi Luce-

"_Siempre he confiado en ti, lo he hecho desde el día en que nos casamos y me trajiste a Fairy Tail Natsu."_

Las palabras que le había dicho Lucy antes de salir de la enfermería en dirección a la batalla que les daría los puntos y el pago por burlarse de su gremio resonaban en su mente dándole las energías que necesitaba y más. Haría esto solo, se encargaría primero de Gajeel y luego de los presumidos gemelos.

Les daría la lección número uno para un Dragon Slayer.

No te metas jamás, con la pareja de un dragón.

* * *

Victoria.

En tu cara puta sádica.

Fairy Tail celebraba la épica victoria del dragón Slayer de fuego sobre los gemelos de Saberthoot, luchó solo, tal como su orgullo dictaba, defendió y les dio una lección a todos aquellos que lastimaron a su esposa, oh Mavis, que bien se sentía eso.

-Natsu deja de poner esa cara, das miedo-

-Aye, por cierto ¿Qué paso con Gajeel?-

-¿Gajeel?, ¡Oh es cierto! No lo creerán, el muy imbécil me abandonó a mitad de la batalla, vaya compañero que resulto ¿eh?-

La rubia no dejaba de sonreírle con ternura mientras masajeaba su cabeza en su regazo.

-Si, vaya compañero-

* * *

Ya estaba harto de que en cada oportunidad que tuvieran Lucy fuera involucrada cada vez más en ese asunto.

Observó en silencio a la Lucy del futuro hablar con la Lucy del presente, era increíble lo que la magia del tiempo era capaz.

Al parecer el plan de la puerta de Eclipse que el guardia real Arcadios y Yukino; la ex miembro de Saberthoot que también usaba magia celestial; les habían contado era simple, solo necesitaban las doce llaves doradas, de las cuales su esposa era portadora de 10.

El dilema fue que cuando el consejero real se enteró de la existencia de esta puerta y su poder, tuvo miedo de usarla, así que lo mejor que pudieron decidir fue encarcelar a las usuarias de la magia estelar; lógicamente él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que decidió dejarle a Juvia su lugar en la última batalla de Fairy Tail para ganar los juegos mágicos mientras Happy, Mirajane, Wendy, Charle y él iban en rescate de la rubia.

Luego todo se complicó aún más, fue justo cuando estuvieron parados frente a Eclipse que encontraron a una persona encapuchada misteriosa, quien luego resultó ser su propia esposa del futuro, ella había viajado a través de Eclipse para dar la advertencia de un Apocalipsis que consistía en la invasión de miles de dragones.

Hubo lágrimas, explicaciones y mucha confusión, al parecer la rubia del futuro tenía unos hechos algo confundidos en su cabeza, lo cual podría deberse al uso de la magia del tiempo.

Ahora parecía ser que un Rogue del futuro también había venido a hablar del asunto, el decía que había una persona que cerraría la última oportunidad de salvación de la humanidad, la puerta de Eclipse, el decía que alguien cerraría la puerta de Eclipse.

-Y esa persona es….. Lucy Heartphilia-

Apenas había parpadeado sin entender completamente el significado de aquellas palabras cuando vio a Rogue atacar a su esposa delante suyo.

Por un momento dejo de pensar y lo único que hizo fue reaccionar tratando de alcanzar la espada de sombra que aquel sujeto había lanzado directo al pecho de Lucy, sin embargo, fue demasiado lento.

La sangre brotó a borbotones del pecho de la rubia, la Lucy del futuro había impedido aquel ataque con su propio cuerpo como escudo, se quedo callado, temblando de pie frente a las dos rubias, Loke estaba estático, Wendy y Charle lloraban en silencio mientras Happy y su Lucy del presente sostenían a la del futuro berreando descontrolados, rogando que no desapareciera.

El se quedo estático observando a la rubia del futuro, escuchando su corazón latir cada vez más lento.

-¡Claro que eres mi amiga! ¡Lucy seguirá siendo Lucy sin importar el tiempo ni el lugar ni el espacio! ¡Por supuesto que estoy triste porque tú eres mi amiga y mi madre!-

Apretó con fuerza los puños y sus dientes, quiso acercarse, en verdad lo quiso.

-Protejan….. el futuro-

Encendió su puño en llamas.

-No importa lo que digas, tu cerrarás la puerta, no puedes cambiar el destino-

-¡Entonces haré cenizas tu destino!-

Una explosión resonó en el lugar, el Rogue del futuro salió del humo provocado por su ataque, a la mierda con el control, a la mierda con el destino, a la mierda con ese tipo.

-No permitiré que nadie le arrebate el futuro a Lucy-

Recordó las últimas palabras que dijo la rubia del futuro.

_Protejan el futuro_

-Prometo que lo haré- dijo en voz baja derramando las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

-¡Natsu!- escuchó la voz chillona de Happy detrás suyo.

-¡Saquen a Lucy de aquí!- ya no escuchaba de razones, necesitaba darle una paliza a ese tipo, se lanzó al ataque cuando vio que poso su mirada en Lucy.

-¡No pienso abandonarte!- el grito de su esposa le produjo más enojo, ayudándolo a encestar un par de golpes en los costados del Rogue del futuro, desconcentrándolo en el proceso.

-¡Loke cumple con tu maldita promesa de líder del zodiaco y saca a mi esposa de aquí! ¡No me importa si tienes que arrastrarla por la ropa si es necesario pero sácala de aquí!- estaba provocando a su mujer, estaba seguro que se enojaría demasiado por aquello, lo odiaría seguramente, pero en ese momento no le importo, no tenía otra cosa en su cabeza más que en reducir a cenizas a aquel tipo y alejar a Lucy lo más lejos posible de él.

En cuanto escuchó (porque no se atrevió a ver) como los gritos enfurecidos de la ex Heartphilia se iban alejando, decidió que era momento de darle con todo, porque esto no habían sido golpes, ni había atentado contra la vida de su pareja, no la había insultado ni se había burlado de ella, no, él había cometido el más grande de los pecados, él había _terminado con su vida_.

\- Tú me has arrebatado lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida, te has atrevido a meterte con el tesoro de un Dragón- sus pupilas se convirtieron en dos líneas delgadas y su cuerpo se calentó casi cien grados más.

-Prepárate a pagar por ello-

* * *

No iba a soltarla, estaba loca si pensaba que eso era lo que haría.

-Natsu, debemos bajar, nos están esperando, ya todo acabo-

-Solo un minuto más, por favor-

La pareja se encontraba arriba del tejado de una casa destruida por el golpe final que el Dragneel había dado para acabar con ese infierno, se encontraba aún procesando todo, los dragones del pasado, el poder de su esposa, el dragón del fuego Atlas (su ahora tío) y la muerte de la Lucy del futuro.

Abrazó con más fuerza a su esposa y acercó aún más su cansado y frágil cuerpo al suyo propio.

La imagen de una Lucy ensangrentada, fría y sin latidos de su corazón aún resonaba un poco en su mente, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, la sensación de terror verdadero se había instalado en su pecho desde entonces, no era como cuando Erza lo amenazaba por pelear con Gray, no era como cuando Igneel lo abandonó, no era como cuando Mira lo aterraba de pequeño, jamás había sentido eso antes, lo que acababa de vivir ese día, esa cercana pérdida de su pareja, ese arrebato de lo más precioso que tenía. Eso, era verdadero terror.

Las lágrimas se le escaparon al recordar brevemente el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer, se consoló escondiendo su rostro en los pechos de su esposa y trato de quedarse con ese momento que tenían después de la guerra.

El sentado con Lucy entre sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente del cuello para mantener su rostro entre sus cálidos pechos, el rodeaba su cintura con fuerza y lloraba.

Lloraba porque logró protegerla esta vez, logró proteger su futuro, lloraba porque esa era su Lucy, se recordaba a si mismo que su Lucy estaba bien y estaba con él, lloraba porque sabía que tenía que volverse más fuerte para proteger a su más grande tesoro, el nunca lloraba, y menos aún de esa forma, sin embargo, decidió que tenía que dejar todo salir.

De esa forma, nada ni nadie se interpondría jamás en protegerla.

**CONTINUARÁ…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

**Hola nuevamente, continuamos con un capítulo más.**

**Gabe Logan: La verdad es que desafortunadamente solo recuerdo fragmentos de la historia por lo que sí es algo OC, inclusive lo alargue demasiado ya que originalmente era un Oneshot lol.**

Habían pasado meses después del incidente de los grandes juegos mágicos, Fairy Tail estaba feliz, al fin habían demostrado de lo que eran capaces y que ni si el paso del tiempo era rival para ellos.

La copa del gremio y las fotografías con las nuevas alianzas y los nuevos amigos que habían hecho eran los testimonios de que un gran y próspero futuro les esperaba, al menos así lo pensaban.

Los rayos de luz de un nuevo día iluminaron el dormitorio de una cabaña muy a lo profundo del bosque, unos ojos achocolatados se abrieron al sentir la molesta luz colarse tras el ventanal, movió su cuerpo para desperezarse e iniciar sus actividades diarias del día, pero como todas las mañanas una mano bastante bien enredada alrededor de su cintura le impedía continuar con su primer objetivo del día.

-Natsu, despierta ya, tenemos que levantarnos-

Hace tan solo algunos meses que ya Lucy se había acostumbrado a dormir al fin con su marido, ya llevaban dos años y medio casados, habían pasado muchas aventuras juntos y ahora tenía unas memorias maravillosas de su nueva vida, a pesar de eso aún había algunos días en los que seguía cuestionándose si seguir con aquel matrimonio era lo correcto.

Porque aún seguía dudando.

Sus sentimientos por Natsu habían crecido mucho desde que lo conoció, en su última misión en el pueblo del Sol lo notó, desde lo que paso con los dragones y se vio a ella misma morir el Dragneel se había vuelto mil veces más protector para con ella, más de lo habitual, y eso lo reflejaba con sus acciones como las de ahora.

-mmmmmm…. Vuelve a dormir Lucee aún es temprano-

Y le daba miedo, tenía que admitirlo, tenía demasiado miedo de que todo el show del matrimonio que estaban viviendo, todas las aventuras, las veces que le había salvado la vida, todo el apoyo, determinación y esfuerzo por estar juntos fuera todo un cuento que no tardaría en llegar a su final, porque si, su madre siempre le enseño que cuando se casará ella debería hacerlo por amor, ese maravilloso sentimiento con el que soñó toda su vida, alguien que la amará, y tenía miedo que hubiera cometido un error con Natsu.

-Nee Natsu, ¿Qué soy yo para ti?-

-¿Humm? ¿De qué estas hablando Luce?- el pelirosado al parecer no le tomo demasiada importancia.

La rubia suspiró decepcionada.

-¿Qué significo para ti Natsu? Se que eres mi mejor amigo, y estamos casados por algún capricho del destino que nos obligó a esto para poder cumplir mi sueño de ingresar a Fairy Tail, pero, debo saber más, Natsu, mi madre me enseñó que un matrimonio debe estar basado en amor, por eso… ¿Qué significo yo para ti Natsu?-

Sus achocolatados ojos estaban brillando en espera de una respuesta, todo su ser comenzó a temblar en cuanto soltó lo que hace tanto tiempo estaba guardando, tenía miedo, no, estaba aterrada, aterrada de perder a su mejor amigo, a esa persona que siempre, desde el primero momento que lo conoció la apoyo incondicional y ciegamente, tembló de solo pensar en el hecho de que Natsu llegara a considerarla solo una simple amiga más, una persona más en el gremio, de la cual jamás llegaría a tener algún sentimiento más allá de lo fraternal a pesar de llevar un matrimonio a cuestas.

Estaba aterrada de perder a su mejor amigo…. Y algo más.

-Luce- Natsu por su parte estaba sorprendido, se sentía como un estúpido por haber hecho dudar a Lucy de sus sentimientos por ella, pero claro, era lógico, el jamás le había contado la verdad a pesar de ya haber cumplido más de dos años de estar juntos.

Y es que se sentía tan bien, adoraba el hecho de pasar día a día a lado de Lucy, adoraba descubrir un poco más de ella día con día, como sus extraños hábitos al despertar, sus extraños gustos de comer, sus extraños gustos al vestir, adoraba ir descubriendo cada nuevo aspecto de ella día con día, lo adoraba tanto que olvido el hecho de que a principios de cuentas el la había engañado para que se casaran a base de mentiras.

Olvido una de las primeras promesas que se había hecho a sí mismo al principio para poder continuar con todo el asunto del matrimonio, olvido el hecho de enamorarla.

Y se sentía como una mierda, ahí estaba ella, su rubia de ojos cafés suplicantes, reclamantes por una respuesta ante la situación que estaban viviendo actualmente, le estaba pidiendo una respuesta que no estaba listo para dar porque no quería perderla.

¿Y si cuando supiera la verdad decidía abandonarlo?

¿Y si no aceptaba el hecho de que ella era su pareja destinada?

¿Y si no le creía que el en realidad la amaba?

¿Y si ella no lo amaba?

Aquello le cayó como una flecha congelada en el corazón.

No lo soportaría, no aguantaría el hecho de saber que Lucy no estaría con el nunca jamás, no ahora que la conocía, no ahora que la había encontrado.

La imagen del cadáver de la Lucy del futuro se instaló en su mente nuevamente, el fruto de sus pesadillas. Y no pudo más.

No dijo nada, solo atrajo el curvilíneo cuerpo de su esposa a si mismo y la abrazó con desesperación, temblado de solo imaginar que Lucy no estaría para el nunca más, que desaparecería en un parpadeo.

Lucy en cambio solo atino a sonrojarse furiosamente, su corazón latía acelerado ante la acción de su marido, y es que Natsu solía reaccionar así, el prefería mil veces actuar a hablar, y se lo demostraba a diario.

El muchacho escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y atrajo más a su mujer para abrazarla cual enredadera, sintió los delgados brazos de su esposa acariciar su melena rosada tratando de tranquilizar lo que fuera que lo hubiera puesto así, entonces la rubia pensó, en que quizá debería detener su interrogatorio por el momento, quizá lo había conflictuado demasiado.

El aroma a azufre le activo los sentidos de Dragon Slayer, soltó a Lucy y corrió inmediatamente a la ventana de su habitación para abrirla totalmente e identificar mejor aquel extraño olor.

-¿Natsu? ¿Sucede algo?-

Un estremecimiento lo invadió por completo, un extraño mal presentimiento se instaló en él y corrió de vuelta a por Lucy en cuanto logró identificar la dirección de donde prevenía el humo.

-Hablaremos luego Luce lo prometo, ahora debemos apresurarnos, huelo a humo y sangre, viene de la dirección de donde esta el consejo de magia, cámbiate, iremos al gremio-

Los instintos de Lucy se activaron y corrió directo al baño a hacer lo que su marido le había dicho, no sabía porque, pero algo le dijo que tenían que apresurarse, algo andaba muy mal.

* * *

Genial, simplemente genial, ni bien acababan de salir de una dura batalla y ahora estaban enfrascados en una guerra.

El gremio oscuro de Tártaros estaba persiguiendo a Fairy Tail, su objetivo, FACE, un arma del consejo mágico que consistía en apagar toda la magia del continente, en verdad, solo a esos idiotas se les ocurriría crear algo así.

Natsu Dragneel miró a su esposa intentar hacer entrar en razón a aquel estúpido viejo ex miembro del consejo, Tártaros estaba cazando a ex miembros por información acerca de FACE y por esa razón Fairy Tail se había dado a la tarea de buscarlos y protegerlos, pero claro, siempre tenía que haber algún estúpido con actitud de mierda que estropeaba el plan A.

Además, estaba el hecho de que en el gremio se encontraba Laxus gravemente herido por uno de aquellos tipos, -_Partículas de barrera mágica, malditos cobardes- _pensó irritado el pelirrosa, si tan solo hubiera estado el en ese momento, quizá Laxus no hubiese tenido que absorberlas para salvar a todos a su alrededor.

Un peculiar aroma a sangre le llamo la atención, luego un zumbido algo extraño comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, reaccionó a tiempo solo para empujar a Lucy y Wendy debajo de su propio cuerpo y protegerlas de la explosión que acababa de hacer añicos la casa de aquel viejo remilgoso.

-Buenas buenas Fairy Tail, aquí Jackal a su servicio-

Natsu se levantó con una sonrisa surcando su rostro, al fin podría dar unos cuantos golpes, observó con detenimiento al sujeto con apariencia de leopardo y extraño poder explosivo burlarse de ellos descaradamente, oh como disfrutaría tirar los dientes de aquella sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Natsu Dragneel, será un placer darte la bienvenida al mismísimo infierno-

* * *

Lucy apretó en su pecho a su pequeño amigo y soporte emocional en el momento, habían capturado a Natsu, Tártaros había cogido un par de ases bajo su manga para retrasar los planes de Fairy Tail para vencerlos, y claro, entre esos ases estaban Mirajane, Erza, Lissana y Natsu.

Ella nunca había sentido un vació tan profundo como aquel que se había instalado en su pecho en el momento en que se enteró por Happy que habían capturado a su esposo, sintió su anillo parpadear débilmente, casi tintineando.

Ahogó un sollozó, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no era una buena señal, su anillo de matrimonio se sentía frío, helado en comparación a cuando estaba cerca de Natsu, pensó en los acontecimientos que los habían llevado a todo esto y mando a la mierda todo lo que le reclamó antes, dejó de importarle el asunto del matrimonio arreglado, ella quería a Natsu, ella era feliz a su lado, ¿Por qué tenía que complicar ella misma las cosas de otra forma? Amaba las cosas como estaban.

-Por favor, que estés a salvo- acercó su anillo a sus labios y los beso con delicadeza, sintiendo que podría quebrarse en cualquier instante, esperaba que al menos sus sentimientos pudiesen alcanzarlo y darle fuerzas.

El gritó de Cana alertando a todo el gremio junto a su abrupta captura dentro de una carta la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo confundió, abrazó más a Happy a su pecho protegiéndolo de lo que fuera que estuviese pasando afuera, más le valía a Cana tener una buena razón para todo eso.

* * *

-¡Natsu!-

Sintió que su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar de alegría, ahí estaba el, estaba sano y a salvo, y estaba… ¿Con el uniforme de Tártaros?

-¿Natsu?-

Al fin la había volteado a ver, aquel tipo de Tártaros que comía almas; Franmalth escuchó que se llamaba; la tenía encerrada en las suaves y esponjosas nubes de Aries a ella y a Happy a punto de succionar sus almas, claro estaba, aquel tipo no contaba con la siempre oportuna interrupción de su marido.

Vio como los ojos del Dragneel brillaron y su enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Luce!-

Por Mavis, como lo extraño.

-Ayúdame a salir de aquí- su esposo corrió a su lado y comenzó a succionar las nubes de Aries inflando su estómago, una suave risa le acompañó al verse liberada de tal forma, Happy a su lado solo vitoreaba de alegría al encontrarse los tres juntos nuevamente.

Cuando al fin fue libre el cogió su mano y la jaló hacia el con fuerza, ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar cuando se vio envuelta entre los brazos de su marido, el calor de su anillo regreso como por arte de magia al igual que en su corazón.

Un brazo asquerosamente flexible los espabiló de su pequeña burbuja para regresarlos a la vida real, estaban en medio de una guerra.

-¡Ustedes malditas hadas me las pagarán! ¡Cogeré sus almas y las mantendré en mi cuerpo por siempre!-

El equipo original se miró entre ellos y se sonrieron con burla, ahora que estaban reunidos nada ni nadie los vencería.

-¡A por él compañeros!-

El grito de guerra fue exclamado.

* * *

_Acuarius._

_Acuarius._

El llanto no paraba, una parte de ella se sentía pérdida, rota.

Habían atrapado a todos sus amigos en una especie de extraño hechizo de fusión con Alegria, el demonio que funcionaba como transporte para Tártaros.

Por algún extraño milagro ella había sido la única que había sobrevivido ante tal prisión, solo que claro, tuvo que enfrentar a todo ese gremio de demonios al cual apenas habían podido sobrevivir ella sola.

Lo estaba haciendo bien, de hecho, se sentía orgullosa de si misma y del entrenamiento que había estado teniendo junto a Natsu y Caprico, decidió arriesgar el todo por el todo.

Convocó a tres espíritus a la vez, tres espíritus del zodiaco al mismo tiempo, la valió un comino lo que le sucedería a su cuerpo después de eso, Acuarius hiso su aparición y fue como si le estuviesen arrancando una extremidad del cuerpo, maldición, mantener tres puertas abiertas bien podría destrozarle el cuerpo después de un tiempo.

Pero no fue suficiente, todo el orgullo y fortaleza que sintió momentos antes se habían esfumado, aquel tipo que habían revivido, Jackal, estaba tratando de alcanzarla aún bajo la fuerte marea que Acuarius había lanzado para alejar a esos tres demonios lejos de su ama.

Así que solo tuvo una opción, Acuarius prácticamente le ordenó que invocará al Rey de los Espíritus por medio de la ruptura de su propia llave, ella negó energéticamente ante eso, reclamando que aún había esperanzas, que podía seguir luchando, sin embargo, una explosión justo a su lado le hiso darse cuenta que aunque ella luchara con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, el hecho de tener su magia casi agotada le daba una gran desventaja, incluso comenzó a dudar de que pudiese tener abiertas las puertas de Leo y Virgo por mucho tiempo más, y en cuanto se cerraran quedaría ella sola.

Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón y el amor que tenía por su familia y espíritus tomo la decisión más dura que podría haber hecho en toda su vida.

Invocó al Rey de los Espíritus a cambio de la llave de su primer amiga.

A cambio de una parte de su corazón.

* * *

-No se que mierdas paso aquí, pero algo me dice que nos has salvado el trasero Luce-

Vio de reojo a su mujer con una sonrisa cansada en el suelo, llevaba un extraño traje de dos piezas y podía notar un fuerte poder mágico que emanaba de ella, infló el pecho con orgullo, una digna esposa de Dragon Slayer.

-A propósito, gracias por eso- se posicionó a un lado de Redfox en posición de batalla sonriendo con ganas y abriendo y cerrando los puños preparándose para la pelea.

-Se los debía a ti y a la coneja, además, te habrías puesto como un histérico de ver a tu pareja aún más lastimada-

La sonrisa se le fue del rostro, en efecto, Lucy tenía heridas en su cuerpo que si no mal recordaba antes de desaparecer, no habían estado allí, esos imbéciles se habían atrevido a lastimarla.

-¡Luce ya puedes descansar!- golpeó sus puños para terminar de prender el fuego interno que rugía por venganza.

-Es hora de la revancha-

* * *

-Igneel-

Sus pupilas se habían contraído, sudor frío le bañaba el cuerpo junto con escalofríos al contemplar la enorme figura frente a él.

-Papá- repitió.

Al fin lo había encontrado, las lágrimas que había intentado contener se le habían escapado y de pronto se encontró inmerso en recuerdos de su niñez, corrió hacía el como cría, derribando a cualquier oponente que tuviese en frente tan fácilmente como quien se deshace de una pluma.

Se arrojó a su lomo y comenzó a darle puñetazos de alegría y tristeza combinadas.

-¡Hey estúpido viejo! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarme?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a abandonar a sus propios hijos todos ustedes?! ¡¿Qué hay de todo lo que me enseñaste acerca de cuidar y proteger a la familia?! ¡¿Qué clase de ejemplo voy a seguir cuando tenga yo a mis hijos?! ¡¿Ehhhhh?!-

Los ojos obsidiana de su padre lo observaron fijamente con pena y alegría mientras las lágrimas no paraban de fluir de sus ojos.

-No espero que me perdones por ahora Natsu, solo comprende que lo hice por una buena razón, lo hicimos para protegerlos, espero que algún día lo entiendas y puedas perdonarme, por el momento mira enfrente chico, ambos tenemos batallas que lidiar-

Una presencia oscura se sintió en el aire, una presencia que irradiaba maldad y sed de sangre.

-Acnologia-

-Si, y tu mientras tanto, necesito que me consigas algo que ese tipo Mard Geer tiene, el libro de END-

-¿END?-

-Si, no preguntes por el momento, solo consíguelo, no lo destruyas y te veré en poco tiempo hijo-

Sonrió con descaro limpiándose las lágrimas en el proceso, hace tiempo que no escuchaba su voz.

-De acuerdo anciano, ¡Pero esta vez no te irás! Tengo a alguien a quien quiero presentarte, la he encontrado viejo, encontré a mi pareja dragón, y esta aquí conmigo, es una mujer hermosa, fuerte, sexy, valiente, inteligente, honesta, fiel, noble..-

-¡Ya ya ya! De acuerdo mocoso deja algo para la presentación, solo espero que la estés tratando como se debe, suena como a una mujer maravillosa-

-¡Luce es maravillosa!-

-Pues entonces anda a protegerla, cumplamos con nuestro deber hijo-

-¡Si!-

* * *

-Lo prometiste- su labio temblaba y las lágrimas no se detenían.

-Prometiste que charlaríamos después de la batalla estúpido anciano-

Observó una sonrisa asomarse de su rostro con disculpa.

-¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero mostrarte papá! ¡Tantas personas a quienes presentarte! ¡Tantas preguntas por hacerte! ¡Tanto, tanto tanto!-

Estaba hiperventilando, sus rodillas dejaron de sintió que su fuerza lo abandonaba y sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo, estaba a lado de su padre, Igneel, el rey dragón del fuego, derrotado, herido de gravedad por Acnologia.

La batalla por Fairy Tail había dado muchos resultados, el primero, FACE había sido detenido con ayuda de los dragones, segundo, Tártaros había sido vencido, y tercero, Acnologia había perdido un brazo al parecer, con el costo de una vida de por medio.

El rey dragón de fuego se hallaba tumbado en el campo de la batalla, su cuerpo tenía una herida muy grande de gravedad, por lo tanto su forma física estaba desapareciendo en el proceso.

-Escucha hijo, tienes que ser fuerte, esto ya estaba predestinado a suceder, nosotros los dragones ya estábamos muertos desde hace mucho tiempo, esta forma astral es gracias a una magia muy poderosa que pusimos en cada Dragon Slayer, fue para protegerlos de la dragonificacion, tienes que prestarme mucha atención Natsu, no me queda mucho tiempo-

Con esfuerzo sus ojos se posaron en los contrarios de su padre.

-He vivido dentro de ti todo este tiempo, he visto lo que tu has visto, he sentido lo que tu has sentido a mi forma, estoy orgulloso en el hombre en el que te has convertido, no puedo estar más feliz de saber lo que Macarov ha hecho de ti, de ver como Fairy Tail te ha ayudado a crecer, y lo mismo va por Lucy, ambos han hecho un trabajo asombroso ayudándose mutuamente, cargando con tantos problemas que no eran suyos en primer lugar, soportando deberes que no les corresponden, ambos son increíbles, se nota que se aman mucho-

Ni siquiera el típico sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro cuando alguien le mencionaba algo así se dio en él.

-Tu y Lucy tienen un destino más grande del que puedan imaginar, no es casualidad que ella sea tu pareja dragón, una Heartphilia, que gran honor para los Dragneel´s, necesitas encontrar ese libro de END Natsu, pero no lo destruyas, es imprescindible que ese libro este intacto, algún día conocerás la razón, aún no es tiempo para decírtela, sin embargo, ten en mente esto, nada es lo que parece, solo tu decides quien eres hijo, reclámate a ti mismo, vive el futuro Natsu-

Y con esas últimas palabras se despidió el gran rey dragón de las llamas, su cuerpo desprendió el último polvo estelar que acarició el cuerpo de Natsu con el viento, Happy veía a su casi padre sollozar con dolor ante la muerte del único y poderoso padre de Natsu, el último aliento de Igneel Dragneel.

-¡Viviré viejo! ¡Me volveré más fuerte y patearé el culo de Acnologia!-

Esa fue la promesa que lanzó al aire, esa fue la resolución en su alma.

* * *

-Nee Natsu, ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?-

El pelirosa soltó un suspiro cansado, no, no lo estaba, de hecho estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás, de no ser por la fuerte determinación que le impulsaba a cometer aquel acto tan atroz.

-Si, estoy seguro amigo- le sonrió con tristeza.

-Aunque no te voy a mentir, esto ha sido por mucho, lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida-

-Aye- asintió con tristeza el felino.

-Es tiempo-

* * *

La puerta de su casa chirrió por la falta de mantenimiento, Lucy caminaba cansada en dirección a la cocina para tomar algo, después de todo ya era tarde y ni siquiera había desayunado.

Los eventos tras la guerra con Tártaros habían desencadenado una serie de reparaciones interminables en toda Magnolia, la rubia estaba desecha.

-¡Natsu, Happy estoy en casa!- gritó en la oscuridad, seguramente se habían quedado dormidos para escapar del trabajo, menudo par.

-Nee Natsu, debemos ir a pescar, después de esto no tendremos mucho tiempo para ir a misiones para reponer la despensa, tendremos que acomodarnos nuevamente en nuestras finanzas-

Camino en dirección a su habitación mientras continuaba hablando sin que su marido le respondiera, de acuerdo algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Natsu, te estoy hablando- cogió el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y le dio la vuelta.

-Mooo Nat….-

La oscuridad de la solitaria habitación le dio la bienvenida.

-¿Natsu?- buscó con la mirada por todos los rincones alguna mata rosada o azulada antes de que un papel cuidadosamente doblado encima de su almohada le llamará la atención.

-¿Qué es esto?- abrió con delicadeza aquella misteriosa carta y reconoció al instante la letra de su esposo, leyó con rapidez al tiempo que sus manos temblaban y gruesas lágrimas comenzaran a acumularse en sus castaños ojos junto con un sollozo gutural.

Soltó aquel pedazo de papel y corrió sin importarle dejar las puertas abiertas de su hogar.

"_Luce, nos vamos a entrenar por un año, cuídate mucho y cuida del gremio por nosotros, ¡Con cariño Natsu y Happy!" _

Las lágrimas se derramaron sin control de sus ojos mientras corría como si su vida dependiese de ello en dirección a la estación de trenes de Magnolia -_y es que así era-_.

-¡Estúpido!-

Tropezó con una piedra en su camino y cayó de bruces al suelo, ignoró sus ensangrentadas rodillas y se levantó corriendo con más fuerza que antes.

-Si tú te vas….-

Dio vuelta en el callejón y diviso la entrada del corredor de la estación, escuchó el silbato de un tren pitar anunciado la inminente salida.

-¡Si te vas…..-

Un nudo en su garganta había sofocado sus palabras, ignorando sus adoloridas piernas y el ardor en sus pulmones dio un último arranque tratando de encontrar entre los vagones del tren en marcha una cabellera de peculiar color rosado.

-¡Si me dejas estaré tan sola estúpido!-

El final del corredor le impidió continuar su carrera, con el corazón destrozado la rubia vio aquel tren partir y con él, sus últimas fuerzas, sus rodillas cedieron y sus pulmones liberaron aquel aire comprimido junto a las lágrimas en sus ojos, lloró como hace mucho no hacía, lloró como niña pequeña, lloró como si le hubiesen arrebatado la mitad de su alma, como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón.

_Y es que así había sido._

* * *

_**MAGNOLIA, AÑO X792**_

Un año.

Ya había pasado un año desde la separación de Fairy Tail y la ida de Natsu.

El sol se asomaba en el rostro de una recién levantada rubia, Lucy Dragneel se había despertado con pereza en su nuevo apartamento de alquiler en la ciudad, invocando a su espíritu celestial más lindo, comenzó a hacer lo que su rutinaria nueva vida le obligaba a hacer.

-Bien, hoy es un nuevo día Plue ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros!-

Ejercitó, se ducho, maquillo, peino y vistió para ir en dirección a su nuevo trabajo que mantenía el pan en su boca y techo en su cabeza, la revista del hechicero semanal.

Jason, su nuevo jefe la vio llegar corriendo a través del tumulto de gente dentro del coliseo de Fiore, en cuanto lo alcanzó a su lado se disculpo por la demora y ambos continuaron caminando en dirección a las gradas.

Nuevamente se celebrarán los grandes juegos mágicos, aunque este año a Lucy no le emocionaba mucho pensar en ello ya que esta vez ningún gremio anterior estaba incluido en la lista de aquellos que participarían, ¿La razón? No lo encontraban divertido si Fairy Tail no participaba, ella entendía perfectamente el motivo.

-Es una verdadera lástima que Fairy Tail ya no este para participar este año, ¡Eso si sería una verdadera noticia! ¡COOOOL!-

-Si, si que lo es- comentó la rubia con aburrimiento mirando el escenario.

-Hoy se cumple exactamente un año de que se separaron, ¿Estas bien Lucy?-

Sus ojos chocolate lo enfocaron y le agradecieron con la mirada la preocupación.

-Si, después de todo, se que Fairy Tail sigue unido, vive dentro de cada miembro, solo hace falta algo que nos vuelva a unir- su mano se dirigió como reflejo en dirección al collar que colgaba desde hace un año alrededor de su cuello, su sortija de matrimonio.

-Veo que tampoco la has usado aún, ¿Lo extrañas?-

Nunca fue buena ocultando sus sentimientos, y cuando se trataba de Natsu las cosas empeoraban, hace un año justamente cuando se fue y todo se fue a la mierda ella se volvió realmente buena en evadir cada aspecto que le recordara a el y a su aun abierta herida, la separación de Fairy Tail al día siguiente de la partida de su esposo por parte del maestro fue como la cereza que adorno su pastel de depresión, estuvo un mes entero encerrada en la casa que compartió con su esposo por años casi sin comer ni beber nada, todos sus amigos se habían movido con facilidad, cada uno de ellos se fueron de Magnolia a vivir a otra ciudad y continuar con sus vidas en otro lugar, ¿Pero ella?, se negó a abandonar la esperanza, se negó a abandonar a Fairy Tail y a Natsu, así que fue la única que se quedó, luego de superar un poco su depresión y que sus espíritus la animaran un poco, busco un trabajo en el hechicero semanal para comenzar a cumplir su plan, lo consiguió… como modelo.

Luego de semanas de rogarle a Jason por un empleo como reportera el decidió ponerla a prueba, la cual superó muy fácilmente, ahora ella era de las principales reporteras que cubrían las noticias más importantes del mundo de la magia, lo cual la ayudaba mucho para cumplir su verdadero propósito.

-Si, desde que el se fue mi sortija ya no irradia calor, se siente fría, por eso decidí quitármela, sin embargo, algo me impide separarme totalmente de ella, ¿Extraño no?-

Jason le sonrió con comprensión y un poco de pena.

-No lo es, el amor es así, después de todo jamás podrás separarte completamente de él, están casados, hicieron unos votos-

_Casados por conveniencia, la cual ya no existe porque el gremio ya no existe._

Ella sabía que al ya no existir Fairy Tail, en teoría ya no había ningún contrato que lo atara a él, después de todo esa había sido la principal razón por la cual se casaron, por un tiempo pensó así y quiso arrojar la sortija lo más lejos que pudiera y que se perdiera en la inmensidad, sin embargo, cada vez que la cogía entre sus manos la leyenda _Juntos por siempre de ahora en adelante _brillaba con fuerza, recordándole su sonrisa, recordándole su protección, su calor, su fuerza, su alocada cabellera, su despreocupada actitud, sus bromas, su risa, su…. Todo.

Luchó por contener las lágrimas que amenazaron por salir y soltó su anillo como si quemará, no debía confundir ya sus pensamientos.

-La magia definitiva- susurró sin que su jefe la escuchará.

Decidió concentrarse mejor en la pelea, su reportaje debía de tener algo bueno de lo cual hablar, debía encontrar algo, aunque siendo honestos, estos gremios eran unos buenos para nada, su jefe al parecer había vuelto su atención a la pelea, parecía emocionado, pero claro, al todo le emocionaba.

-¡COOOOOL! ¡Ese tipo es demasiado fuerte! ¡Esta pelea esta decidida!-

-No es verdad, el otro solo esta reprimiendo su poder mágico, en cuanto el otro baje la guardia acabará con el-

-¿Eh?-

Y justo como ella lo predijo así fue, el ganador fue declarado a los segundos.

-¡COOOOOOOL, eso fue emocionante Lucy!-

Una perturbación en la magia le sacó de su aburrimiento, miró alrededor en busca de la fuente de aquel abrumador poder mágico, era gigantesco, ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta aún? Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron ante tal magnitud de magia.

Un sujeto con capucha entro al coliseo mientras un calor abrumador se hiso presente, ¡Por Mavis! Incluso estaba deshaciendo su ropa, se apresuró a cubrir sus pechos al instante, ¿Qué diantres sucedía con ese ridículo calor?

-¡Jason todos tienen que salir de aquí! ¡Evacuen el estadio en este instante!-

El sujeto pareció reír con diversión, Lucy no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo pero no le importo, debía hacer algo, cogió sus llaves con determinación y pensó en saltar a combatirlo pero su recién derretida blusa la detuvo un instante para volver a cubrirse los pechos, instante que sirvió para que el viento le descubriera el rostro a aquel misterioso sujeto.

El aire se escapo de sus pulmones y olvido por un momento como respirar, así que su sortija en verdad le estaba quemando, no era su imaginación.

El fuego que comenzó a derretir el estadio entero se descontroló y estalló, ahí estaba, el mismísimo Dragon Slayer de fuego, ahí estaba el mismísimo Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja, todos son unos debiluchos!- en menos de un parpadeo el Dragneel ya había vencido a todos los integrantes de los gremios luchadores, por Mavis, estos tipos no merecían ganar el lugar del mejor gremio de Fiore, un maravilloso y único aroma llego a sus fosas nasales distrayéndolo en cuanto su fuego comenzó a apagarse un poco.

Siguió sus instintos y su siempre confiable nariz en dirección a la única persona en el mundo que podría descontrolarlo así, y ahí la vio, medio desnuda -_Oh como había extrañado eso-_, con un gran sonrojo y mirada de confusión en su cara, su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado había crecido bastante, ¿Qué más había cambiado en ella durante ese tiempo? -_Hermosa-_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

-¡HEY LUCEEE, CUANTO TIEMPO! -

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de los labios de su rubia para responderle en voz baja.

-¿Cómo has estado?- la risa de Happy a su lado la sorprendió y un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió.

Al fin, su alma estaba completa nuevamente.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel no podía resistirse a tres cosas en particular, la primera era ese inevitable instinto suicida de buscar pelea en cualquier oponente fuerte que se le cruzara en su camino, la segunda, oh definitivamente la comida, por más que comiera todo el día su estómago jamás estaba satisfecho, maldito metabolismo de dragón, por último, pero no menos importante, Lucy Dragneel, su esposa.

No sabía porque su anillo de matrimonio no había brillado con la misma luz que siempre que se reencontraban pero ahora mismo eso no era de vital importancia, su Lucy estaba ahí, con él, sobre un balcón en realidad, pero estaba ahí, después de un maldito y eterno año (que para el fueron milenos), al fin volvía a verla, y se sentía lo suficientemente preparado como para volver a estar a su lado, oh sí, ahora era digno de ella.

De un brinco alcanzó el balcón lejano y no se contuvo en secuestrar a su mujer cogiéndola entre sus brazos y huyendo con ella de aquel medio derretido estadio con todas las personas viéndolo impactantes.

Juró que escuchó un grito de aquel reportero del hechicero semanal, _¡Cooool Lucy más te vale venir mañana con un jugoso reportaje si quieres que te pague!, _aunque lo que había dicho no tenía mucho sentido el Dragneel lo dejo pasar y continúo corriendo llevando a su esposa entre sus brazos al parque de Magnolia para tener su reencuentro con el que había soñado desde hace tiempo.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente, su Luce no había rodeado su cuello como siempre, tampoco se había quejado en cuanto la levantó del suelo como si no pesará nada y tampoco comenzó a regañarlo por quemar su vestimenta, bajo la vista al llamarle la atención un brillo resaltar de entre sus pechos y entonces lo vio.

Cayó de bruces al suelo al tropezarse por la sorpresa, protegió a Lucy con su cuerpo al girarla a tiempo y usar su propio cuerpo como amortiguador, por lo que el cuerpo de la rubia quedó sobre el de él.

-Demonios Natsu, ¿Podrías tener más cuidado?-

Ignoro el comentario y fijo su vista en el collar que colgaba ahora justo frente a sus ojos, su corazón se encogió del dolor al verlo ahí colgando en lugar de estar donde pertenecía en verdad, en el dedo anular de la rubia.

Al parecer Lucy había reaccionado al ver a donde dirigía su mirada, la vio coger el anillo entre sus manos y levantarse rápidamente alejándolo de la suavidad y calidez de su cuerpo.

-¡Naaaatshuuuuuu, Luceeeeeeeee, en verdad son malos chicos, me han dejado muy atrás- Happy al fin los había alcanzado, sin embargo el ver la tensión entre ambos decidió mejor quedarse callado y esperar a interrumpir cualquier discusión que pudiese resultar de ese encuentro.

Después de un silencio realmente incómodo, el primero en hablar fue el muchacho, no pudo aguantar más el nudo en su garganta.

-¿Por qué te lo has quitado Lucy? Ahora entiendo porque no te sentí antes de entrar al estadio-

La rubia se quedó callada, no quería explotar, no ahí, debían hablar en otro momento, no cuando sentía sus emociones desbordarse de esa manera.

-Lucy-

No iba a ceder tan fácil.

-Hablemos en otro lado, estoy medio desnuda aún Natsu-

De pronto el Dragneel pareció reaccionar ante eso nuevamente, se quitó su capucha y la envolvió en el cuerpo de la rubia, Lucy al sentir el calor que desprendía aquella prenda quiso tirarse a sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente, más le orgullo pudo con ella.

-Vamos a Fairy Tail entonces-

Aquello fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho, la herida en su pecho se abrió aún más nuevamente, pero entendía que el no supiera nada, no había sido su intención lastimarla sin saber porque le dolía.

-Fairy Tail no existe más-

El muchacho junto al Exceed abrieron la boca gritando del terror.

-Vengan, vamos a comer y hablaremos allí-

El par de amigos se miraron entre si con preocupación y una pequeña esperanza de que lo que Lucy dijo fuera mentira, si, una pequeña venganza por haberla abandonado durante un año, sí, eso debía ser, seguro eso era.

* * *

Maldita sea. Maldita fuera su suerte.

Al parecer lo que Lucy había dicho era verdad, el gremio se había disuelto al día siguiente de su viaje, el viejo por algún motivo decidió desintegrar Fairy Tail, nunca dijo la razón al parecer, pero todos se habían ido de la ciudad en cuanto el viejo los desintegró, todos menos ella.

Un deje de orgullo acaloro el corazón del Dragon Slayer, así era ella, nunca se daría por vencida, nada ni nadie podría quebrarla, esa era su mujer, esa era su Lucy.

-Entonces Lucy, ¿Por qué trabajas para la revista Hechicero Semanal?-

-Aye-

-Bueno, tenía que conseguir dinero de algún lado para comer y poder pagar este lugar, es mucho más pequeño que nuestra antigua casa, pero esta más cerca de mi trabajo, prefería esto a quedarme sola en ese lugar-

El Dragneel tragó saliva nerviosamente, estaba molesta, no, estaba más que cabreada.

-Pues bien, supongo que no tienen un lugar para quedarse chicos, así que ¿Por qué no toman un baño y vamos a dormir en lo que pensamos que haremos mañana?, podría convencer a Jason de darles trabajo como guardias de seguridad para eventos especiales, aunque tendré que ser muy persuasiva, en fin, vayan rápido en lo que yo arreglo el sillón para ustedes-

-¿No dormirás con Natshu Lushy?-

El silencio glaciar regresó como por arte de magia.

-La cama no es lo suficientemente grande, además el sillón es cómodo-

Y con esas últimas palabras se marcho de la estancia en dirección a su habitación, Natsu y Happy se miraron entre si con preocupación.

-Natsu, Lucy está demasiado molesta-

-Ni que lo digas amigo-

El pequeño se acurrucó en su pierna asomando sus grandes ojos marrones.

-¿Crees que haya dejado de querernos?-

Acarició su melena con cariño y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Por supuesto que no amigo, solo esta cabreada por habernos ido sin ella, ya arreglaremos las cosas ¿Vale?-

El ronroneo de Happy le reconfortó un poco, estaba preocupado si, pero claro no se iba a permitir perderla, no otra vez.

Cuido cada paso que daba como si de un ninja se tratará, dejó a Happy dormido en el sillón, mañana seguramente le reprocharía, pero simplemente no podía esperar más, estaba arto de no sentir el calor desprender de su anillo como siempre lo hacía, arto de no poder abrazar a Lucy nuevamente después de haber estado tanto tiempo separados, arto de no sentirla entre sus brazos.

Entró con sigiló a su habitación y la encontró profundamente dormida, _bien, _pensó, se quitó su bufanda y la dejo colgando a un lado de la repisa de la cama, cogió con mucho cuidado las sábanas y se metió en la cama con asombrosa lentitud, cuidando de no despertar a su rubia.

Sonrió triunfalmente en cuanto al fin se había acomodado mejor en el colchón _-pequeño mi trasero, tiene el tamaño perfecto- _estaba a punto de abrazar a su rubia en cuanto notó el rastro de lágrimas secas debajo de sus ojos, y no solo eso, ahora que prestaba un poco más de atención y sumando el hecho de tenerla más cerca, notaba los círculos negros que se vislumbraban debajo de sus párpados, ¿Qué tanto había estado haciendo Lucy para terminar en ese estado?

Fue entonces cuando algo gigantesco en la habitación le llamó la atención, justo frente a la cama se encontraba un enorme mapa de todo el continente, unos cuantos hilos de distintos colores adornaban distintas ubicaciones en este, ajusto un poco sus sentidos y alcanzó a leer cada nota al pie de los puntos marcados.

Abrió los ojos con asombro, eran todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, era su familia, Lucy los había estado buscando todo ese tiempo, lugares donde habían sido vistos, algunos en donde ya estaban ubicados, y otros pequeñas pistas de los paraderos, como el por ejemplo, jamás tuvo una localización de ese hilo rojo que recorría la mayoría del continente, pero en cada punto que ella marcaba, estaban pequeñas notas como: "_extraño incendio salva a personas de un gremio oscuro, pequeño ángel azul y peludo rescata a huérfanos secuestrados, misterioso encapuchado destroza capilla para capturar a banda de ladrones", _ese y muchas noticias más estaban pegadas en cada punto donde ella hubiera imaginado que se encontraban Happy y el, y no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

Se maravillo nuevamente de la tenacidad e inteligencia de su esposa, bajo la vista y la encontró apretando su anillo de bodas entre sus manos fuertemente como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Natsu- susurró con tristeza.

Aquello le dolió en el alma, ¿Por qué no tenía puesto su anillo?, ella lo había estado esperando ¿No?, todo ese tiempo ella siguió ahí, con la esperanza de que regresaría, sabía que había hecho mal en no llevarla consigo, pero simplemente no podía arrepentirse, el viaje que realizo junto a su mejor amigo fue demasiado peligroso, jamás se permitiría poner a Lucy en peligro de esa forma, no después de los eventos ocurridos en la batalla de Eclipse, él pensó que estando ella en el gremio ellos la protegerían, jamás se imaginó que Fairy Tail fuera a desaparecer, de ser así jamás la hubiera abandonado sola a su suerte.

-Lo lamento Luce, en verdad no sabes cuánto-

La cogió entre sus brazos como si de una pequeña y frágil muñeca de porcelana fuera y la abrazó fuertemente, se maravillo luego de volver a sentir aquel perfume embriagador que emanaba siempre de ella y relajó entonces su cuerpo, al fin estaba en paz, al fin estaba en casa, luego de un año entero de entrenamiento al fin podía descansar junto a su esposa.

Sonrió verdaderamente con tranquilidad e hizo lo mismo que hacía cada noche desde hace un año, rezó como un mantra aquella promesa que se hizo a si mismo desde que conoció a su rubia, cerró los ojos y susurró: _prometo hacer que te enamores de mi tanto como yo lo estoy de ti._

Una vez rezado su mantra, dio un beso en la frente de su mujer y se dispuso a dormir, sintió los brazos de Morfeo acariciarlo suavemente, casi alcanzándolo, casi, hasta que entonces la sintió.

Lucy estaba devolviéndole el abrazo, la sintió como boa constrictor enredando sus brazos en torno a su cintura, sonrió como idiota, después de todo no lo había olvidado, aún había esperanza.

* * *

La despertó una sensación cálida en su mano derecha, Lucy Dragneel no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse y enfrentar a su marido aún, pero tenía que hacerlo, tarde o temprano ambos tenían que ver que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante, ella no había perdido la esperanza de reestablecer Fairy Tail, pero ¿Qué tal y era la única que quería aquello?, espabiló y decidió tomar un baño, primero lo primero.

Decidió no despertar aún al par de su sala, seguramente estarían cansados así que mejor primero se alistaría para comenzar un nuevo día, se ducho, cambio y arregló antes de salir a hablar con ellos, sin embargo, fue una sorpresa y un nuevo dolor en su alma no encontrarlos donde ayer los había dejado.

-¿Qué?- susurró con un nudo en su garganta.

-¡Familia Dragneel! ¡Se les ordena bajar y entregarse voluntariamente!-

Aquel gritó la confundió enormemente, venía de fuera así que fue corriendo a la ventana a asomarse para ver que era todo ese bullicio.

-¿La guardia real? ¿Pero qué mierdas está sucediendo?-

Un tirón en su cintura la devolvió de nuevo al interior de su apartamento, en cuanto giró y se encontró con esa sonrisa única y demoledora sintió su corazón acelerar de alegría.

-¡Natsu!-

-¡Hey Luce!-

-¡Se les ordena entregarse voluntariamente por el delito de la plaza esta mañana!-

-¿Delito? ¿De que cojones esta hablando Natsu?- aun sin soltar su cintura, el pelirrosa solo atino a reír nerviosamente mientras la cogía entre sus brazos estilo princesa.

-Posiblemente hice enojar a la realeza con mi mensaje hacia Fairy Tail-

-¡Derribaremos la puerta ahora mismo!-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESPEREN NOOOOO!-

Más la rubia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más pues su marido ni lento ni perezoso, atravesó la ventana aún abierta de un solo salto con ella entre sus brazos, ella gritó cogiéndolo de la bufanda y apretando su cuerpo al suyo mientras Happy reía en pleno vuelo con muchas maletas ya hechas.

-¡Traeremos a Fairy Tail de vuelta!-

-¡Aye sir!-

-¡Ya hicimos todos los preparativos Luce! ¿Qué dices? ¡Ven conmigo!-

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante aquellas palabras, la situación, esa sonrisa, todo, todo era exactamente igual a cuando lo conoció en Hargeon.

Sonrió como niña pequeña en cuanto la bajo para que corriera a su lado como ese día, cogió su mano que la invitaba a vivir nuevas aventuras y corrió junto a él como alma que lleva el diablo con el ejército detrás suyo persiguiéndoles.

-Oh, es verdad por cierto, no vuelvas a quitártelo Luce, jamás-

Lucy no había entendido a lo que Natsu se refería hasta que sintió un pequeño calor emanar de su mano derecha justo como esa mañana.

Alzó su mano con el símbolo de Fairy Tail tatuado en ella y lo observó. Su sortija de matrimonio brillaba tan fuerte que la cegó por un instante, casi pierde el equilibrio, pero nuevamente la mano del Dragon Slayer la salvó de caer.

-¡Oi, oi! Cuidado-

Se sonrojó fuertemente en cuanto reaccionó a lo que estaba sucediendo, su sortija de matrimonio estaba de vuelta en su dedo anular, ¿Cuándo y cómo sucedió? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero aquel comentario que Natsu le había dirigido le acusaba de ser el autor de aquella hazaña.

Sus manos entrelazadas mientras corrían huyendo de la armada real le daban la sensación de que esta vez Natsu había regresado para quedarse, esta vez todo iba a ser diferente, pero ¿Qué tan diferente quería ella que fuera?

* * *

La noche había caído en Magnolia, estaban agotados, Happy incluso se había quedado dormido del cansancio, de no ser por la bruma esponjosa de Aries que Lucy le había pedido que invocara ella creía que no hubieran podido deshacerse de aquellos guardias, vaya que eran resistentes.

Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y giró para encontrarse nuevamente a su marido sonriéndole con diversión.

-¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Justo como en los viejos tiempos! ¿O no compañera?-

No pudo reprimir la risa y la alegría que sintió en su corazón al recordar la adrenalina de las aventuras nuevamente.

-Bien, primero lo primero, creo que debemos montar un campamento, el pobre de Happy ya está más que fuera, ¿Tienes casas de campaña?-

El pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

-Solo tengo una, ¿Dormirás conmigo esta vez?-

El nerviosismo la ataco de pronto.

-Yo…. No lo sé, no creo que…..-

-Si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas- arrojó como amenaza de pronto.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

Su sonrisa torcida surgió a la luz, oh Mavis, no esa sonrisa, no la sonrisa sexy.

-Significa que, si no me dejas dormir contigo, bien encontraré la forma de hacerlo cuando no estés despierta, justo como lo hice anoche-

Los ojos achocolatados se abrieron de la impresión.

-¡¿Quéee?! ¿¡Te metiste a mi cama anoche?!-

-Es tu decisión Luce, montaré la tienda en lo que te decides, pero abstente a las consecuencias-

Con un carajo él y esa maldita sonrisa sexy.

Había dormido anoche con ella, con razón había dormido tan bien, la rubia le había echado la culpa a su recién nuevo par de sábanas delgadas que Jason le había regalado recién como bono por un excelente artículo.

Pero no, la razón era totalmente distinta.

Maldito seas sonrisas sexys.

* * *

Bien, la primera y más cercana parada era Wendy Marvell, al parecer ella había decidido, por alguna extraña razón que el no comprendía, unirse al gremio de Lamia Scale.

Lucy le había dicho que era por su mejor amiga Chelia, que ella parecía divertirse mucho con ella y su gremio le había abierto los brazos felizmente.

Y una mierda con eso, su casi hermana dragón iba a regresar con ellos, ya vería Lucy, en cuanto los viera correría directo a ellos como si fueran sus padres, Wendy estaría feliz de verlos.

* * *

No.

Dijo no.

¡Wendy dijo que no iría con ellos!

¿Pero que coños estaba mal ahí?, no entendía la situación, su cerebro no captaba tal reacción de su pequeña hermana, por más que se esforzaba en comprender el no podía asimilar su decisión.

Se sentía como zombie, ¿Lucy en verdad tenía razón? ¿Eso era a lo que tanto temía? Que todos hayan formado sus vidas a partir de la despedida de Fairy Tail y no quisieran regresar.

La contemplo con cara de pocker, al parecer su esposa tampoco asimilaba lo que sucedía, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarla así, cogió a Happy y se acercó a ella como zombie con la cola de su peludo amigo entre sus manos.

Comenzó lento, acaricio las plantas de los pies de su rubia con la cola peluda de su mejor amigo haciéndole cosquillas, ella reaccionó de inmediato, sus risas inundaron el departamento y se levantó como un demonio de la cama.

-¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces pervertido?!-

Bueno, al menos había logrado hacerla reaccionar.

-Lo lamento, es solo que no comprendo Lucy, ¿Por qué Wendy no querría regresar con nosotros?-

El silencio y la mirada triste de su esposa le confirmaron lo peor, en efecto ella comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

Tenía que hacer algo para animarla inmediatamente.

* * *

Orochi Fin, ¿Quiénes diantres eran ellos? Malditos aficionados.

Estaban acabando con ellos muy fácilmente, Natsu reía por lo débiles que eran todos en ese gremio oscuro, aunque bien llego en el momento adecuado.

Después ir en busca de Wendy nuevamente, el equipo de Natsu se dio cuenta del gremio que estaba atacando al pueblo, ni lentos ni perezosos los tres se dispusieron a ayudar, fue hasta ese momento que se emocionó al fin por una pelea, quería mostrarle a Lucy los frutos de su entrenamiento, pero claro ningún rival fue digno para desencadenar ni siquiera el 10% de su poder real, sin embargo, alguien si demostró cuanto había crecido ese año.

Lucia radiante, su mujer siempre encontraba la forma de impresionarlo siempre.

En medio de la lucha ella debuto con su nueva técnica, la cual era muy parecida a la de Erza, el Star Dress de Lucy parecía funcionar en cuestión del espíritu estelar que ella invocase primero, el cual en esa ocasión parecía ser el molesto león.

-Yo, cuanto tiempo Natsu-

Oh, el era definitivamente una razón para no extrañar su magia.

-Que hay Loke-

-Oh nada nuevo, solo aquí, uniendo fuerzas con el amor de mi vida, ¿Ya viste que vamos combinados con nuestra vestimenta?-

Una vena se hincho en su frente, maldito infeliz.

-¿Debería recordarte de quien es esposa?- comentó tronando sus dedos en señal de pelea.

-¿Y yo debería recordarte quien estuvo protegiéndola este último año?-

-Suficiente, puedes irte a la mierda Simba-

-Yo también te extrañe Dragoncito-

La pelea que acababan de iniciar terminó con más de la mitad de los seguidores del gremio oscuro derrotados mientras el par de magos seguían con su discusión a base de puños y golpes.

-¡Ella es mía maldito gato! ¡Es Lucy Dragneel! ¡DRAGNEEL!-

-¡Esta usando MI MAGIA! ¡Es como si fuera parte de mi!-

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Tiene mi aroma y su anillo ya puesto! ¡Busca tu propia esposa maldita mierdecilla!-

La rubia estaba terminando de vencer a la horda del franco izquierdo gracias a la ayuda de Virgo ya que, Loke solo Dios sabe donde se había metido, el último mago cayó con una Lucy-Kick cuando un par de destellos dorados junto a una bocanada de fuego que si bien reconocería en cualquier lado como un rugido del dragón le llamó la atención.

-Virgo, ¿Qué es eso? - temía saber la respuesta.

Su espíritu estelar masoquista giró en dirección a donde su ama le apuntaba, observó las grandes columnas de fuego y luz dorada que se alzaron al colisionar dos poderosos ataques.

-Proviene del sureste princesa, por la magnitud de los ataques estos pertenecen de Loke y Natsu-sama-

-Por favor, deja de llamarlo así- se tapo la cara con vergüenza.

-Pero es el marido de la princesa, tengo que llamarlo con respeto, incluso volvió a colocar su anillo princesa-

Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

-Oh calla, vamos para allá, ¿Podrías llevarnos con tu poderes Virgo?-

-Por supuesto princesa-

La pelirrosa abrió un hoyo en el suelo con su magia y la rubia no dudo un segundo en saltar dentro de él, considero cambiar al Star dress de Virgo, sin embargo, si iba a moler a golpes a esos dos, decidió que lo haría al estilo Regulus.

Esos dos le habían colmado la paciencia.

* * *

Ni siquiera estaba sudando, Natsu Dragneel apenas y estaba respirando rápido, ese gatito no era más que pura palabrería.

-Maldito dragón- sonrió ante el insulto.

-¿Quieres recuperar el aliento o prefieres que acabe con esto rápido y te regrese al mundo celestial gatito?-

El gruñido de furia de Loke le hiso sonreír aún más mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-No importa lo que hagas, Lucy es y será por siempre mía, recuérdalo Loke- juraba que si sonreía un poco más, rompería sus músculos faciales.

-No la mereces, nunca he estado de acuerdo con su unión, el simple hecho de que dices que es tu pareja dragón no me asegura nada ¿Cómo se que es verdad y no que es una simple mentira para quedarte con ella?, es guapa y sexy, ¿Qué me asegura que no solo la quieres por eso?-

Loke sabía que lo estaba provocando, estaba jalando los bigotes del tigre, o mejor dicho dragón, él quería asegurarse que el Dragneel ya estuviese seguro de sus sentimientos, después de todo el último año le había afectado mucho a Lucy, el y todos los espíritus estaban de acuerdo con eso, no podían seguir dejándolo pasar, todos sabían perfectamente cuales eran los sentimientos de su ama hacia el Dragon Slayer, y aún así, ese idiota pelmazo del Slayer seguía sin captar todas las indirectas y seguía con ese cuento

La ira se acumulo de pronto en su ser, oh no, no se atrevió a decir eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que insinuaste?-

El fuego a su alrededor comenzó a propagarse sin control, su cuerpo aumento la temperatura avivando las llamas que antes había controlado, Loke era su compañero, y también era un espíritu de Lucy, él era importante para ella, por eso se había estado controlando, pero esas palabras habían hecho que llegará a su límite.

-Acabas de cometer un grave error imbécil-

Saltó en dirección a la mejilla del león, quien no pudo ni reaccionar para evitar el inminente golpe que no vio llegar.

Lo mando a volar casi al otro lado de la ciudad, y ni eso detuvo al pelirrosa en alcanzarlo.

_-Demasiado rápido- _pensó Loke.

Otro golpe lo mando directo al suelo, al impactar en él, un cráter apareció creado por su mismo cuerpo.

Escuchó las pisadas de alguien acercándose, sonrió con derrota, imaginó que no iba a durar mucho tiempo si el Dragneel se ponía enserio en verdad.

-Lucy es hermosa si, y tiene un cuerpo de infarto-

Intento moverse, pero incluso levantar el rostro suponía un gran esfuerzo para él, sintió el agotamiento de su magia y al mundo celestial tirar de los hilos invisibles para llevárselo a recuperarse, pero lucho con sus últimas fuerzas para ver como el Dragneel se alzaba orgulloso delante de él.

-Pero también es amable, graciosa, noble, inteligente, valiente, fuerte, fiel, vivaz, orgullosa, torpe, enojona, peligrosa, y podría seguir así todo el día-

El león sintió la magia de su ama cerca, demasiado cerca -_perfecto- _pensó.

-Se despierta demasiado temprano y comienza a hacer esos ejercicios extraños que me dan risa, cocina para Happy y para mí nuestros desayunos favoritos sin que se los pida y ella a veces llega a desayunar un simple café con galletas por apurarnos a nosotros, administra nuestro dinero para no pasar dificultades, se ha quedado a mi lado en cada batalla, unió a Fairy Tail cuando nadie más lo había hecho, se quedó en Magnolia por nosotros, lucho por nosotros-

El idiota del Dragón aún no había notado la presencia que tenía detrás suyo.

-Lucy es de Fairy Tail, es la mejor maga estelar en este mundo, pero más que eso, es una digna Dragneel, es MI ESPOSA, por lo tanto, o te alejas de ella y dejas de poner en duda nuestra unión o te mandare de vuelta al maldito mundo estelar de un puto golpe que jamás olvidaras ni con todo el tiempo del mundo en el mundo estelar-

Loke sonrió con burla hacía el Dragneel, quien no lo tomo demasiado bien, exclamando un grito de furia estuvo a punto de encestar un último golpe, sin embargo, ya había sido demasiado tarde, su cuerpo astral comenzaba a desvanecerse para ir de vuelta al mundo celestial.

-Así que después de todo, si maduraste un poco este último año Natsu, cuídala, protégela por todos nosotros- y con esa despedida que dejo algo confundido al Dragneel, el cuerpo del orgulloso espíritu zodiacal desapareció ante su vista.

El aroma particular a tarta de vainilla con cerezas lo alerto robándole la atención antes puesta en el líder zodiacal, giró a tiempo para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su rubia sacándole el aire.

-¿Y esto porque?- rio envolviendo con sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposa.

-Eres un idiota- comentó la Dragneel con el rostro rojo como el cabello de cierta persona.

-Entonces debo ser un idiota más seguido ¿No?-

Un golpe leve en su pecho le soltó la risa contenida, estaba decidido, aún faltaba mucho por delante pero ya tenía un plan.

Buscarían a sus amigos.

Traerían de vuelta a Fairy Tail.

Le patearía el trasero a Zeref.

Y por último pero no menos importante….

Le diría a Lucy por fin que la amaba.

Nada podría salir mal.

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
